Quand le passé refait surface
by Purple-magicLily
Summary: Brooke Davis, jeune fille de 17 ans a quitté le domicile familial il y a maintenant deux longues années. A l'époque, cette dernière ne manquait de rien, elle avait des parents géniaux et un frère qui aurai pu déplacer des montagnes pour elle. Du jour au lendemain, plus rien... Brooke ? Volatilisée dans l'incompréhension la plus totale des ses proches ! Pourquoi ? OOC/AU - BL.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : _" La vérité vaut bien qu'on passe quelques années sans la trouver."_**

Dans un miteux appartement des quartiers malfamés de Tree Hill, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns se réveillait, de très mauvaise humeur, comme chaque matin depuis deux longues années. La couette sur la tête pour se cacher de la lumière vive du soleil, elle ronchonna. Elle était sortie la veille et était rentrée très tard, ne sachant même plus comment. Le dernier souvenir qu'elle avait était, elle en train de sniffer un rail de cocaïne et puis, plus rien. Elle doutait fortement qu'elle eut été en état de rentrer toute seule, probablement que Mark, Josh ou l'un de ses _amis_ toxicomanes l'avait ramenée et peut-être même avait-elle passé la nuit avec sans parvenir à s'en souvenir. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois.

Une fois qu'elle eût émergé complètement, elle sortit de son lit, le pas traînant et se dirigea vers la petite cuisine ouverte sur le salon où elle se servit une grande tasse de café noir, fumante. Elle se hissa sur le plan de travail, la tasse dans les mains et toujours vêtue de sa tenue de la veille, ses yeux semi-ouverts. Elle portait un long tee-shirt noir décolleté, déchiré à divers endroits et des sous-vêtements rouges vifs qui ressortaient vivement. Le contraste avec son visage d'une extrême pâleur était effarant. C'était une bien dure journée qui commençait pour cette jeune fille où l'on pouvait aisément lire sur son visage une très grosse fatigue accumulée. La vie semblait peser sur ses frêles épaules et elle paraissait avoir toutes les peines du monde à tenter de _survivre_, chaque jour un peu plus.

Comme à son habitude, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, se nettoya le visage d'un jet d'eau fraiche tout en effaçant le reste de maquillage de la veille qui avait laissé de longues traînées noirâtres sur ses joues. Les mains posées de part et d'autre du lavabo, elle se fixa au travers de ses cheveux emmêlés qui lui retombaient sur les yeux. Elle se faisait _pitié_. Comment avait-elle pu tomber si bas ? Elle se dégoutait. Sa meilleure amie, rencontrée deux auparavant, allait probablement arriver d'ici une minute à l'autre. Aujourd'hui était leur premier jour au lycée Tree Hill. Elles entraient en première après s'être fait virer de leur ancien lycée dans une petite ville voisine. Une histoire de vol de devoirs et de relations sexuelles entre un professeur marié et son élève - _Brooke_ -. Sa rousse de meilleure amie ne devrait donc plus tarder en vue de l'heure qu'indiquait son portable et elle n'était toujours pas prête. Bien qu'elles entretenaient une relation d'amitié particulière, elles avaient décidés d'affronter toutes les deux ce nouveau lycée, cette nouvelle vie. A deux on est toujours plus fort, c'est bien connu.  
La sonnerie de son appartement la ramena brusquement à la réalité et elle réalisa que Rachel était déjà arrivée. Elle attrapa sans regarder un jean troué dans la panière de linge sale située derrière elle et l'enfila en vitesse, tout en gardant le haut noir de la veille.  
- _Merde_, c'est Rachel ! Mais elle est en avance ? .. A moins que ce ne soit moi qui suis en retard .. Je l'entends d'ici me faire la morale sur mon train de vie, songea-t-elle, piteusement.

Tout en traçant un nouveau trait d'eye liner noir autour de ses yeux et de s'appliquer un peu de blush et de rouge à lèvres rouge, elle lui cria d'entrer.

**- Brooke :** Rentre, c'est ouvert Rachel !

La rousse entra donc dans le petit appartement et grimaça en voyant des bouteilles de vodka vides trainer sur le sol. Elle en attrapa une et l'examina, agacée.

**- Rachel :** Je vois que tu as encore du passer une bonne soirée, hier soir. Brooke, quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter toutes ces conneries ?

Elle soupira, lasse, et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle entendit un rire tout ce qu'il y a de plus sarcastique provenir de la salle de bain et une voix ennuyée lui répondre.

**- Brooke :** Rachel on en a déjà parlé des centaines de fois et je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête _encore_ une fois avec toi sur ce sujet-là, surtout le jour de la rentrée...

La concernée pinça ses lèvres et se retint de justesse de lui faire une remarque qui elle savait à coup sûr, provoquerait une énième dispute.

**- Rachel :** Très bien, on n'en parle plus !

Elle examina encore une fois la bouteille vide entre ses mains, découragée, et murmura plus pour elle-même.

**- Rachel :** Comme toujours ..

Elle se pencha et ramassa une autre bouteille vide qui trainait là, de bière cette fois-ci, et grimaça, écœurée. Même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait aimer à ce point se bousiller la santé, comme on pouvait foncer droit dans le mur sans ne jamais lâcher une seule fois la pédale d'accélérateur. Elle se retint néanmoins une fois encore de lui faire une remarque et reprit à haute voix, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale, fixée au-dessus de la télévision.

**- Rachel :** Mais dépêche-toi un peu, je n'ai pas envie d'arriver en retard dès le premier jour, ça fait mauvaise genre.

Un petit éclat de rire se fit entendre avant d'être couvert par une voix aux intonations moqueuses.

**- Brooke :** Et c'est toi qui dit ça, bien sûr !

Elle ramassa les quelques autres bouteilles au sol et les cendriers pleins trainant un peu partout puis les jeta dans la poubelle trop pleine posée en plein milieu du salon.

Dans la salle de bain, Brooke soupira longuement en leva les yeux au ciel. Sa _meilleure_ _amie_ savait se montrer très casse couilles quand elle le voulait, et malheureusement pour elle, c'était bien souvent. Elle passa une main dans son décolleté et en tira un petit sachet de poudre blanche coincé dans soutien-gorge. Elle le porta à ses yeux et le fixa un instant rêveusement. Un coup d'œil vers le salon lui apprit que son amie avait décidé de faire un peu de ménage alors elle attrapa un petit miroir sur lequel elle traça trois lignes de poudre blanchâtre. D'une main elle attrapa ses cheveux d'un geste fluide et les mit d'un côté et de l'autre elle attrapa un petit tube puis sniffa le tout. Trop perdue dans toutes ces sensations qui l'assaillaient elle ne fit pas attention à son amie qui entrait à son tour dans la salle d'eau et qui la surprit dans son moment d'extase. C'était son pécher mignon ça, son exil loin de ce monde de pourris. Ce que, bien évidemment, Rachel ne comprenait pas. Il existait bien d'autre façon de s'amuser dans la vie, sans avoir besoin de se défoncer le crane à coups de coc et d'héro. Rachel écarquilla des yeux puis devint rouge vif de colère. Il était très rare qu'elle ne surprenne son amie s'adonner à ce genre de pratique, même si elle savait très bien qu'elle le pratiquait. D'un pas vif, elle s'approcha d'elle et lui attrapa fermement le bras.

**- Rachel** **:** Non mais tu te fous de moi ! Mais Brooke .. Tu m'avais promis d'essayer d'arrêter ! Et elles sont où alors toutes tes _putains_ de belles promesses, hein ?

Elle attrapa ses cheveux entre ses doigts et se mit à faire les cents pas, furieuse puis s'arrêta brusquement et s'approcha d'elle. Elle ancra ses yeux frétillants de colère dans les siens et se mit à hurler, hystérique.

**- Rachel :** Je ne supporte plus tout _ça_ Brooke, il faut que ça s'arrête ! _Maintenant_ !  
_  
_Elle fût interrompue par Brooke prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire niais, accompagné d'un regard méprisant, comme bien souvent dans ces moments-là. Et Rachel détestait cela. Elle détestait avoir à faire face à cette inconnue, le nez plein de cette saleté de poudre blanche. Les larmes aux yeux et la voix brisée Rachel recula d'un pas et murmura faiblement, anéantie.

**- Rachel : **Et ça te fait rire en plus ? J'y crois pas.. Tu vas te tuer à force, Brooke ! Tu le comprends, ça ?! Putain !

Elle donna un grand coup dans la porte de la salle de bain, sans faire attention à la douleur qu'elle ressentit. Brooke ricana de plus belle puis lui fit une grimace niaise, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

**- Brooke : **Et alors ? On meurt tous un jour ou l'autre Rachel, c'est pas nouveau ça. Le cycle de la vie, tu connais ?

La rousse eut envie de lui faire bouffer son air arrogant. Bien sûr qu'elle savait que l'on finissait tous par mourir un jour ou l'autre, mais était-ce une raison pour le provoquer ? Brooke la fixait avec insolence, un sourire en coin narquois plaqué aux lèvres. Rachel soutint son regard du mieux qu'elle le put, les pores de sa peau transpirant de colère.

**- Rachel : **Et à ceux qui t'aiment tu y penses ?! T'es qu'une putain d'égoïste Brooke, tu le sais ça ?

Elle pleurait de rage à présent et Brooke leva les yeux au ciel, ironique. Cette situation l'amusait beaucoup. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et s'appuya contre la chambranle de la porte en la toisant du regard.

**- Brooke : **Oh je t'en prie Rachel, qui va se soucier de ce qu'il peut m'arriver, à moi la petite écervelée ? Toi peut-être ?

Voyant le regard blessé de son amie, elle se mit à rire à n'en plus s'arrêter. C'était vraiment _pathétique_. Elle était pathétique de continuer à s'accrocher à elle, de cette façon.

**- Brooke : **Arrête un peu tes conneries Rachel et casse-toi d'ici, tu n'as rien à faire là !

Rachel partit les larmes aux yeux de l'appartement, tout en claquant fortement la porte. Elle dévala les escaliers, les yeux embués de larmes et le cœur oppressé. A quoi bon insister dans ces moments-là ? Brooke n'était plus elle-même et à force, malheureusement, elle avait pris l'habitude de la voir dans cet état, même si dans cette situation ses propos étaient toujours aussi blessants. Et puis sincèrement comment obtenir une discussion normale avec quelqu'un camé jusqu'aux doigts de pieds ? Dans une ou deux heures tout au plus, elle serait calmée et ferait comme si de rien n'était. Comme si tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et que ça n'était jamais arrivé.

Le plus dur dans ces moments-là est d'avouer qu'on a un problème, et plus en encore, l'accepter.

« Il est des _moments_ où il faut choisir entre vivre sa propre **vie** _pleinement_, _entièrement_, _complètement_, ou traîner l'**existence** _dégradante_, _creuse_ et _fausse_ que le monde, dans son _hypocrisie_, nous impose. »

* * *

**Hey, bonsoir tout le monde,**

**Je poste une nouvelle fiction, avec toujours comme couple principal Brucas, et cette fois-ci, l'histoire est principalement centrée sur Brooke, mais les autres personnages ne seront pas négligés pour autant. Bien évidement, comme vous avez pu le remarquer, il s'agit d'une histoire OOC, mais je tâcherai de rester néanmoins cohérente. Seuls les personnages, les couples et certains traits de caractères sont repris de la série.  
**

**Alors ma question est la suivante, après ce court 'prologue', est-ce que je continue cette histoire ou pas ? Tout dépend de vous ;)  
**

**Et s'il y a des intéressées, j'attends vos pronostic quand au fait du caractère de Brooke ? Pourquoi en est-elle arrivée là ?  
**

**Kiss, S.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : " _Ignorance est mère de tous les maux._ "**

Un peu plus tard, Brooke apparut au lycée, enfin. Rachel eut un long soupir de soulagement en la voyant arriver, qui sait ce qu'elle aurait pu faire dans un état pareil. Elle s'en voulait de l'avoir laissée seule, mais ses mots étaient trop dur à encaisser. Même après deux ans, elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à ce genre de situation et n'y arriverait probablement jamais.

Brooke s'avança tout sourire vers elle, comme si tout allait bien, dans le meilleur des mondes et Rachel grimaça discrètement en avisant son large débardeur noir qui dévoilait plus qu'il ne cachait son soutien-gorge flamboyant. La brune se posta près d'elle et lui adressa un sourire éclatant, qui contrastait terriblement avec son état d'il y a une heure et demi, environ. Elle lui fit les gros yeux sans se départir de son sourire dévoilant de longues rangées de dents blanches, tout en rehaussant son sac sur son épaule.

- **Brooke :** Rachel, je te cherchais partout !

Elle lança un coup d'œil aux alentours puis se retourna vers son amie en grimaçant pour lui parler à voix basse. A peine arrivée qu'elle sentait déjà qu'elle n'allait pas se plaire ici. Lorsqu'elle avait franchi le portail du lycée, elle avait eu l'impression que tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers elle et elle était même sûre d'avoir entendue quelques sifflements. Comme si elle n'était qu'un vulgaire morceau de viande ! Les gens ici paraissaient tous aussi stupides les uns que les autres.

- **Brooke :** Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils nous regardent tous de travers ?

La rousse haussa les épaules, pas plus préoccupée que cela. Elle aimait que l'attention soit tournée vers elle à la différence de Brooke qui était la solitude incarnée. Seule Rachel avait plus ou moins réussie à percer sa carapace en deux ans, tous les autres qui s'y étaient essayés avaient terminés déçus, quand ce n'était pas pire. Bizarrement, sans qu'elle ne puisse l'expliquer, Rachel était la seule qu'elle avait laissé s'approcher d'elle suffisamment et se faire une petite place dans sa vie. C'était probablement pour cela qu'alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait, Rachel s'était également dénoncée lorsque le scandale du vol de devoirs de maths avait éclaté. Tous les soupçons s'étaient portés sur Brooke après qu'ils aient découverts que celle-ci entretenait une liaison avec le professeur et bien évidement que Rachel n'avait rien à voir dans toute cette histoire, mais Brooke était son amie, sa seule amie même, et elle ne voulait pas l'abandonner. Alors elle s'était rendue dans le bureau du directeur après l'annonce du renvoi de Brooke et elle lui avait dit qu'elle était complice. Le directeur n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus que cela, les deux jeunes femmes étaient tout le temps fourrées ensemble et ne semblaient pas avoir trop de contact avec les autres élèves, sauf lorsqu'elles y étaient obligées, Rachel était donc tout à fait en mesure d'être complice et elle avait été renvoyée à son tour.

Elle eut un petit sourire remplit de malice et lui répondit.

-** Rachel :** C'est normal on est les petites nouvelles, un peu de chair fraiche, de nouveauté, on est l'attraction du moment. La moitié va nous envier tandis que l'autre va nous détester, rien de bien nouveau en soit.

Elle regarda ensuite autour d'elle et leur adressa un sourire, tout ce qu'il y a de plus hypocrite, sous le regard incrédule de Brooke. Cette dernière croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine, passablement agacée, en dévisageant les étudiants autour d'eux qui tentaient d'écouter leur conversation, avides de la moindre information.

- **Brooke :** Je déteste qu'on me regarde comme ça et encore plus être qualifiée de _petite nouvelle_. C'est dégradant.

Elle grimaça, écœurée, avant de continuer.

- **Brooke :** J'ai un prénom, c'est pour qu'on s'en serve, pas pour décorer.

Indifférente, Rachel haussa de nouveau les épaules.

- **Rachel :** Si ça les amuse, tant mieux.

Espiègle, elle lui fit l'un de ses fameux sourires en coin dont elle seule avait le secret avant de reprendre, amusée.

- **Rachel :** Tant qu'on me regarde, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, elle adressa un sourire aguicheur à un groupe de garçons, probablement des basketteurs, qui les regardaient depuis un moment. D'une manière très suggestive, elle remit en place son décolleté et passa sa langue ses les lèvres, puis lorsqu'elle fut sûre d'avoir totalement leur attention, les ignora superbement. Elle sourit à sa meilleure amie et haussa les épaules avec nonchalance. Brooke s'appuya contre un casier et croisa les bras sur son buste, tout en la scrutant, un sourcil arqué. Rachel détestait quand elle prenait cet air-là, celui de la fille arrogante, qui s'apprête à dire une chose qui allait probablement l'agacer. Heureusement qu'elle avait appris à l'apprécier, sans ça, elle l'aurait probablement étripée depuis un long moment.

D'un ton suintant d'ironie et une moue goguenarde collée au visage, Brooke mit fin à leur conversation anodine pour s'engager sur une autre voie, beaucoup moins amusante.

- **Brooke :** Et sinon tu t'es calmée ? Ta petite crise d'hystérie est_ enfin_ passée ?

Son amie leva les yeux au ciel devant la pique et rétorqua d'une voix tout aussi ironique que l'était la brune. C'était donnant-donnant. Et surtout de très mauvais goût, compte tenu des propos qu'elle avait tenu un peu plus tôt.

- **Rachel :** Je sens comme une pointe d'ironie dans tes paroles.

Elle redevint sérieuse en un quart de seconde et baissa la tête, soudain légèrement tendue. Même si elle le voulait, elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Si elle le faisait, c'était laisser la porte ouverte à toutes les autres prochaines fois et elle refusait d'endurer cela encore ne serait-ce qu'une seule autre fois. Brooke devait comprendre qu'elle avait été particulièrement blessante.

- **Rachel :** Tu as été vraiment blessante tout à l'heure, Brooke.

Brooke qui a présent était totalement lucide se sentit gênée et baissa tristement la tête. Elle s'en voulait à chaque fois, mais c'était comme si son corps était possédé. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être odieuse avec la seule personne qui était restée près d'elle. Parce que dans un sens, elle lui en voulait, elle lui en voulait de rester là auprès d'elle, alors qu'elle n'en valait pas la peine. Elle lui en voulait de plonger avec elle dans ce gouffre alors qu'elle méritait tellement mieux. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi est-ce que la rousse s'obstinait à rester près d'elle. La preuve, si elle avait vraiment valu le coup que l'on se batte pour elle, cela ferait longtemps qu'elle aurait arrêté de prendre toutes ces conneries. Mais non, elle n'y arrivait pas et Rachel restait là, près d'elle. Toujours. Même si pour cela elle devait en souffrir.

- **Brooke :** Je suis vraiment désolée Rachel .. Je n'ai pas trop dormi cette nuit et..

La rousse ouvrit la bouche prête à l'interrompre, mais Brooke lui fit signe de se taire et enchaina.

- **Brooke :** .. et malgré que tu sois ma meilleure amie, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler d'accord ?

Elle lui offrit un pauvre petit sourire et résolue, Rachel souffla un bon coup. Même si l'envie la démangeait de questionner son amie, elle ne le ferait pas, parce qu'elle le lui avait demandé. Elle se contenterait d'être là, en silence, tapie dans l'ombre, mais prête à la relever à n'importe quel moment.

- **Rachel :** Très bien, c'est d'accord. On n'en parle plus.

Elle lui montra le panneau d'affichage au loin où une masse d'étudiants étaient groupés et tenta un sourire enjoué, même si Brooke savait que ça n'était pas le cas, mais elle fit semblant de ne pas le voir.

- **Rachel :** Allez viens on va voir dans quelle salle on est et déposer quelques affaires aux casiers, avant que les cours ne commencent.

Brooke lui adressa son plus beau sourire et elles se serrèrent dans les bras avant de se diriger vers le panneau d'affichage, se tenant par le bras, comme si l'incident du matin n'avait jamais eu lieu. C'était toujours comme ça avec elles, l'amitié surpassait tout le reste et pour le moment, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

Arrivées devant le panneau d'affichage, les deux jeunes filles firent glisser leurs doigts sur la liste, afin de trouver leurs noms. Un pli barrait le front de Rachel, signe qu'elle était concentrée, tandis que Brooke se mordait frénétiquement la lèvre inférieure. Autour d'elles, c'était l'effervescence totale, entre les cris de joie, les rires, les larmes, elles ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Elles se tenaient fermement la main, espérant de tout cœur que le destin serait avec elles, pour une fois. Un énorme sourire prit possession des lèvres de la rousse et hystérique, elle sautilla sur place un instant puis prit sa meilleure amie dans ses bras. Brooke, beaucoup moins expressive que son amie, lui offrit simplement un léger sourire en coin et lui rendit son étreinte.

- **Rachel :** On est ensemble, chérie !

**- Brooke : **C'est géniale ! Je n'aurais pas supporté une année sans toi, dans une classe où je ne connais personne.

Rachel lui sourit, reconnaissante qu'elle lui montre un tant soit peu d'affection au vue de son caractère et de leur précédente dispute du matin même. La brune regarda autour d'elle et scruta les alentours dans l'espoir de se repérer, en vain. Ce lycée était foutrement grand et elle n'avait pas pris la peine de se repérer lorsqu'elle était arrivée, trop préoccupée à retrouver Rachel et à ignorer les regards scrutateurs des autres.

**- Brooke : **On va aux casiers ?

Elle se tourna vers son amie et haussa un sourcil en la voyant reluquer un beau jeune homme, bronzé et musclé à la perfection, des lunettes Ray Ban posée sur le bout de son nez. La rousse se mordit la lèvre inférieure et le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ne disparaisse de son champ de vision. Ce _canon _était pour elle, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Elle se tourna vers sa meilleure amie et lui fit un petit sourire désolée dont Brooke comprit la signification avant même qu'elle n'ait besoin de s'expliquer.

**- Rachel : **Désolée ma belle, mais j'ai repéré un bel apollon qui n'attend que moi ..

Elle lui fit cette fois un sourire coquin, suivit d'un clin d'œil et remit ses cheveux bien en place sur ses épaules dénudées. Le temps en Californie pendant le mois de Septembre était particulièrement chaud. Ils avaient l'impression d'être encore en été, ce qui était particulièrement ennuyant puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas en profiter autrement que assis, derrière une fenêtre qui laissait filtrer quelques rayons qui venaient les narguer.  
Avant même d'attendre sa réponse, la rousse enchaina, surexcitée.

**- Rachel : **On se rejoint en cours, ok ? Souhaite-moi bonne chance !

Brooke lui sourit en guise d'encouragement tandis que la rousse s'en allait vers sa prochaine victime, et une fois sûre qu'elle fut loin, elle poussa un long soupire. Rachel sautait vraiment sur tout ce qui bougeait. Cette fille n'était tout bonnement pas sortable. Même le jour de la rentrée, alors qu'elle ne connaissait personne, elle trouvait encore le moyen d'aller se faire sauter par inconnu probablement dans un placard à balais crasseux_. Incorrigible_, vraiment.  
Brooke secoua la tête et marmonna pour elle-même sous les regards surpris des autres étudiants qui la prenaient déjà pour une folle, comme si être nouvelle ne suffisait pas.

**- Brooke : **Non mais j'y crois pas ! Elle critique ma vie et elle, elle saute sur tout ce qui bouge... Et c'est qui l'irresponsable, dans tout ça ?

Elle soupira une fois encore puis partit vers son casier, serrant ses livres contre sa poitrine, sans prendre la peine de regarder autour d'elle. Elle ne supportait pas toutes ces personnes hypocrites qui la dévisageaient et parlaient dans son dos, alors qu'ils ne la connaissaient même pas, cela l'agaçait profondément. Quelle bande de focus dans ce monde de pourris, songea-t-elle. Cette constatation la rendit encore plus de mauvaise humeur qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Et Rachel qui lui avait fait tout un speech comme quoi, elles se devaient d'être à l'heure, et surtout ensemble pour affronter tous les autres, voilà qu'elle se retrouvait seule, encore. Heureusement qu'elle aimait ça, la solitude.  
Elle chercha longuement son casier, pestant tout ce qu'elle pouvait, et lorsqu'elle fut une fois devant, quelqu'un vint l'accoster, s'appuyant sur le casier d'à côté. Ou peut-être bien qu'il s'agissait simplement de son voisin de casier, peu importe. Elle n'avait aucune envie de faire sa connaissance.

- ... : Salut mystérieuse inconnue.

Elle imaginait très bien sans le voir son léger sourire en coin, dragueur. Les mecs étaient-ils tous aussi _cons _? Ne voyait-il pas sa mine renfrognée depuis qu'il lui avait adressé la parole ? Sans lui adresser un regard, et tout en continuant à fourrer ses affaires dont son casier, elle lui répondit, impassible.

**- Brooke :** Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- ... : Je crois que l'on a pas encore été présenté .. Je m'appelle Lucas, Lucas Scott.

Il lui fit de nouveau un sourire et lui montra d'une main le casier d'à côté. Bingo.

**- Lucas : **Je suis ton voisin de casier.

Profondément ennuyée par ce jeune homme qui l'importunait, elle claqua violemment la porte de son casier et se planta devant lui, ancrant ses yeux férocement dans les siens, bien qu'elle fasse une tête de moins que lui. Elle claqua sa langue et le toisa froidement.

**- Brooke :** Écoute moi bien parce que je ne vais pas te le dire deux fois, j'ai horreur de _ça_, me répéter.

Elle s'approcha encore de lui jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de sa bouche puis d'un ton glacial, qui ne nécessitait aucune réponse, lui répondit.

**- Brooke : **J'en ai rien à foutre de l'âge auquel tu as roulé ta première pelle ou encore la première fois que tu as couché avec une fille alors, lâche moi. Tu ne m'intéresses pas, ni maintenant, ni jamais.

Elle laissa passer quelques secondes, le temps qu'il imprime ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, tout en continuant de le fixer avec fureur, puis reprit dans un murmure aussi froid que pouvait l'être l'océan arctique.

**- Brooke : **J'espère que l'on s'est bien compris. Je te l'ai dit, je déteste me répéter.

Le beau blond face à elle haussa un sourcil, pas pour le moins terrifié par cette petite brunette. Bien au contraire, il pouvait même dire qu'il était profondément amusé. Il n'allait pas se laisser démonter aussi facilement.

**- Lucas :** Tu as un sacré caractère, _toi_..

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, pire qu'agacée. Ce crétin l'avait définitivement mise de mauvaise humeur. Il ne voyait pas qu'il l'emmerdait ? Bon sang, les gens dans ce lycée étaient-ils tous aussi débiles ? Énervée, elle donna un grand coup dans le casier près de lui, en l'occurrence, le sien.

**- Brooke : **Ok, dans le genre con, toi, tu as le droit à la palme d'or, c'est sûr.

Elle grimaça puis croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine dans un geste défensif en le fixant dangereusement.

**- Brooke : **Et si tu t'en allais simplement, au lieu de me faire perdre mon temps ?

Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, elle se sentit obligée d'ajouter, juste pour la forme, d'un ton toujours aussi tranchant.

**- Brooke : **Je connais bien les mecs dans ton genre, tu veux me mettre dans ton lit ?

Elle eut un sourire narquois qui le fit sourire plus qu'autre chose.

**- Brooke :** Désolée de te décevoir, il va falloir que tu attendes la liste est longue, _très _longue et puis ..

Elle le regarda de haut en bas puis se redressa et reprit, ironique, tout en remettant en place la hanse de son sac qui était descendue après qu'elle ait ajouté quelques livres dans son sac.

**- Brooke :** Je ne suis pas sûr que tu ais les moyens de t'offrir ce _luxe_.

Elle remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, lui fit un sourire moqueur et rejoignit sa salle laissant Lucas seul, le sourire aux lèvres, loin d'avoir été impressionné par cette petite nouvelle.  
- Cette _année _promet bien des surprises, songea-t-il, souriant en secouant la tête.

Et aucun doute là-dessus, cette année allait être riche en émotion.

" Je **hais** ces gens autour de **moi** qui rient de _rien_ et s'amusent de _tout_. "

* * *

**Coucou tout l'monde !**

**Voici le second chapitre de cette fiction, un peu spéciale dirons-nous ! Plus sombre, plus 'trash' que The law of the love. En réalité, je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà dit, mais cette fiction a été la toute première que j'ai écrit, il y a un bon bout de temps maintenant. J'ai donc décidé de la reprendre pour l'améliorer et ainsi vous la faire partager !  
**

**Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte, favoris et les quelques lecteurs qui ont pris le temps de jeter un coup d'oeil à ma fiction, en espérant ceci-dit avoir quelques avis, à moins que ça ne plaise pas évidemment.. Juste que ce soit positif ou négatif, donnez-moi votre avis ;)  
**

*** à Kahoko.S : Ma première review, fidèle au poste, merci beaucoup ;) Je suis contente que tu aimes les OOC ( et donc les AU aussi, sûrement ) parce que cette histoire en contient beaucoup. On retrouve quand même un peu de la personnalité des vrais personnages dans chacun, mais ils sont quand même bien différent de la série. Ahhh alors ça, rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir ! J'adore Rachel ! J'ai été super déçue de voir ce personnage relégué au second plan dans la série surtout après la superbe amitié qui avait commencé à se developper entre Brooke et elle. Donc tu l'auras compris, ici, contrairement à la série où c'est le Breyton ou le Braley qui est mis en avant, ici ce sera le Brachel, même si elles deviendront toutes amies par la suite. Oh le coups de gueules, tu n'as pas fini d'en entendre parler ici, c'est sûr ;) D'ailleurs rien qu'ici, la première rencontre entre Brooke et Lucas est assez .. explosive :p Brooke n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche et un caractère particulièrement trempé alors forcément.. Il n'y a pas de soucis pour mon autre fiction, prend le temps qu'il te faut et j'espère que tes partiels se sont bien passés ;) A bientôt, bisous, S.  
**

**Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne fin de semaine, gros bisous, S.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : _" Si nous n'avions point de défauts, nous ne prendrions pas tant de plaisir à en remarquer dans les autres. "_**

Brooke pénétra dans sa salle de classe et partit s'asseoir à une table, seule. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de se calmer, mais rien n'y faisait, ce crétin l'avait vraiment mise de très mauvaise humeur. Il lui avait gâché sa journée, la plaie. Elle espérait de tout cœur que personne ne viendrait l'importuner encore une fois. Elle avait tout fait pour, en tout cas. La mine agacée, ses affaires étalées sur tout l'espace de la table de deux personnes qu'elle occupait, et son sac posé sur la deuxième chaise étaient disposés de manière à ce qu'on la laisse tranquille. Cependant, une jeune femme blonde à première vue très sympathique, quoique quelque peu suicidaire, vint la voir, un timide sourire au bout des lèvres. Elle se posta devant elle et timidement lui offrit un petit sourire puis remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, visiblement embarrassée.

... : Salut. Euh.. Je m'appelle Haley, est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ?

Brooke se retint de soupirer avant de lui répondre en avisant ses yeux suppliants.

- **Brooke :** Oui bien sûr, _évidement_.

Elle lui fit un sourire forcé et jeta un regard discret autour d'elle. Il fallait dire qu'il ne restait que très peu de places libres dans la salle et les dernières qu'ils restaient se trouvaient être soit à côté d'un débile avec un tee-shirt à l'effigie des Ravens, d'un intello, ou bien d'un gothique aux allures de Dark Vador. Non vraiment, les gens de ce lycée étaient tous des tarés, c'était certain.

- Pourquoi, _pourquoi_ faut-il qu'elle vienne s'asseoir à côté de moi ? Même si elle à l'air plutôt sympa, elle ne voit pas que j'aimerais être seule ? songea-t-elle, désespérée, en plantant sa tête dans le creux de ses bras. C'était comme si le destin s'acharnait sur elle. Il ne manquait plus que maintenant elle décide de lui faire la conversation et ce serait absolument parfait.

La jeune fille lui sourit, reconnaissante, et s'installa sur la deuxième chaise. Elle se tripotait les mains, nerveuse ou bien hésitante à l'idée de faire quelque chose et se tourna brusquement vers elle, quelque peu gênée.

- **Haley :** Tu es nouvelle ?

D'un ton sec et sans la regarder, Brooke lui répondit. Elle était agacée.

- **Brooke :** Ça se voit tant que ça ?

Au moins, le ton était donné. Restait à savoir maintenant, si la jeune fille avait compris qu'elle devait sérieusement la laisser tranquille. Elle aurait très bien pu refuser qu'elle s'installe à côté d'elle, mais ça n'avait pas été le cas, ce n'était tout de même pas une raison pour abuser de son hospitalité. Haley fut profondément surprise du ton de sa voisine, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer sa nervosité. Elle avait pour habitude d'être gentille et aimable avec les nouveaux, pour qu'ils se sentent très vite à l'aise, et jusqu'à maintenant, tous avaient été plus ou moins ravis de cette aide qu'elle leur apportait sur un plateau d'argent. Elle se racla la gorge nerveusement puis tenta de nouveau un sourire timide. Elle essayait simplement d'être sympa.

- **Haley :** Si tu es toute seule pour manger à midi tu peux venir manger avec moi et mes amis. Tu es la bienvenue.

La brune ne répondit pas et même si elle ne lui accordait aucun regard, Haley prit cela pour un encouragement et continua, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres. C'était dans sa nature d'être gentille avec tout le monde, même avec ceux qui ne le méritaient forcément pas. Ses amis avaient tendance à lui dire qu'elle était naïve, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle aimait aider les autres, elle avait été élevée comme cela et jamais elle ne renierait cette part de son éducation qui faisait d'elle une personne intègre.

- **Haley :** Je sais ce que s'est d'être nouvelle et au début ce n'est pas vraiment facile avec tout le monde qui te regarde de travers dès que tu passes dans un couloir ou bien qui chuchote. Les gens ici sont un peu des commères, alors si ils peuvent avoir des ragots ou des commérages à raconter, crois-moi qu'ils le feront et puis ..

Brooke l'interrompit, aussi froidement qu'elle l'était depuis le début de la conversation, espérant qu'enfin l'adolescente la laisserait tranquille.

- **Brooke :** Je mange avec ma meilleure amie qui est nouvelle elle aussi.

Haley comprit que ce n'était pas la peine d'insister, cette jeune fille dont elle ne connaissait même pas le nom n'avait visiblement pas envie de lui parler ni même besoin de son aide. Elle reporta son attention sur le professeur, qui venait de faire son entrée et commencé son discours de bienvenue. Très vite, la plume de son stylo rencontra du papier et Haley écrivit sans relâche pendant toute l'heure, tout ce qui sortait de la bouche du professeur.

* * *

La sonnerie stridente résonna enfin, annonçant la fin de la première heure de cours, et tous se hâtèrent de sortir de classe. Brooke se dirigea à toute vitesse vers la sortie, comme tous les autres, afin d'éviter sa voisine de classe qui a coup sûr lui aurait une fois encore parlé. Elle connaissait ce genre de personne et elle savait qu'ils n'abandonnaient pas aussi facilement, surtout lorsqu'ils se sentaient investis d'une mission, comme cela semblait être le cas avec Haley qui voulait absolument l'aider alors qu'elle n'avait aucunement besoin d'elle. Et puis, elle devait aussi retrouver Rachel et lui passer un sacré savon. Elle l'avait lâchement laissé et ainsi raté son premier cours pour une heure de jambes en l'air avec un parfait inconnu. Pathétique. C'était ça, Rachel était pathétique et elle allait le lui faire savoir, songea-t-elle, profondément irritée.

Alors qu'elle allait franchir la porte de la salle, elle sentit une main qui lui tapota l'épaule et une voix l'interpeller et avant même de se retourner, elle sut qui cela était-ce.

- **Haley :** Hey, au fait c'est quoi ton nom ?

La brune se retourna en levant les yeux au ciel, mais choisit tout de même de lui répondre. Un prénom n'engageait à rien, et puis la blondinette devait avoir compris le message maintenant. En soupirant et avec sa moue la plus blasée, elle consentit à lui répondre sans pour autant trop s'attarder.

- **Brooke :** Brooke..

Et elle fila en vitesse, pour ne pas à avoir à répondre à d'autres questions.

- **Brooke :** (_ murmurant_ ) Super maintenant elle va croire qu'on est amies...

* * *

C'était la récréation, enfin, et Brooke cherchait Rachel. Celle-ci n'était pas réapparue depuis le début de matinée et Brooke commençait sérieusement à perdre patiente. Cette journée rentrait incontestablement dans celles à oublier au plus vite, un réel _désastre_. Brooke slalomait donc entre tous les étudiants sortis prendre l'air pendant la pause, à la recherche de son ex-future meilleure amie. La plupart des étudiants la dévisageaient comme une bête curieuse et Brooke hésitait entre leur adresser l'un de ses plus beaux sourires hypocrites accompagné de son majeur, ou bien prendre une corde et se pendre. Pestant contre sa ex-future-_défunte_ meilleure amie, elle adressait des regards noirs à quiconque s'aventurait à la fixer un peu trop longtemps à son goût.  
- Je te jure que si je t'attrape Rachel, tu vas passer le pire cardeur de ta vie ! pesta-t-elle encore une fois mentalement.

Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, enfin, elle eut un sourire sadique en s'imaginant les pires tortures qu'elle pourrait lui faire subir.

**- Brooke :** Tiens tiens te voilà, _garce _!

Brooke se dirigea droit sur elle, le regard glacial, visiblement en colère selon son amie, tandis que celle-ci, tout sourire était en train de se rhabiller et de remettre ses cheveux en place, l'air de rien. Sa furie de meilleure amie la pointa d'un doigt accusateur avant de lui balancer son sac dessus en tentant de l'assommer avec tout en délicatesse puis elle se mit à crier, le regard sévère.

**- Brooke :** Rachel Gatina, tu es vraiment une _petite_..

La rousse se fit toute petite et l'interrompit en mettant ses deux mains devant elle. Pas encore une nouvelle dispute, celle du matin était amplement suffisante.

**- Rachel :** Brooke je te jure que c'était pour la _bonne _cause !

Elle eut un sourire idiot en repensant au moment qu'elle venait de passer dans le placard à balais, au moins une pièce qu'elle connaissait dans ce nouveau bahut. Elle ne s'était pas trompée, ce mec était un vrai canon et savait super bien s'y prendre. L'un des meilleurs coups de sa vie.

**- Rachel :** Ce mec était vraiment un _coup _d'enfer...

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, les yeux dans le vague sans voir le regard noir de son amie. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait passé le reste de la journée enfermée dans ce placard à balais.. Brooke leva les yeux au ciel et plaqua ses mains contre ses hanches, boudeuse.

**- Brooke : **J'ai dû passer une heure à côté d'une intello qui voulait presque que je l'invite à venir boire du thé chez moi et qu'on se fasse une partie de bridge !

En repensant aux deux longues heures qu'elle venait de subir, ses joues se colorèrent de rouge et elle se mit à bafouiller de colère en levant une main au ciel.

**- Brooke : **Tu-tu ne te rends pas compte ..

Rachel éclata de rire pendant de longues secondes devant une Brooke furibonde. Elle la pointa du doigt tout en faisant une moue moqueuse, profondément amusée par la situation.

**- Rachel : **La pauvre elle aurait été déçue !

Elle lui fit un sourire en coin et haussa les sourcils, taquine. Elle devait bien l'avouer, mettre Brooke en colère était l'un de ses passe-temps favori.

**- Rachel : **A moins qu'elle aime le thé à la vodka, bien sûr !

Brooke, les cheveux en pétard et toujours aussi énervée par l'attitude puérile de son amie, décida de l'ignorer superbement, la plantant au beau milieu de la cours sous les rires de la rousse.

* * *

En même temps se trouvait de l'autre côté de la cours un groupe d'étudiants, probablement des populaires à en juger par leurs vestes à l'effigie des Ravens des deux garçons ainsi que la tenue de pompon-girl de la jeune fille blonde aux cheveux frisés. La bande d'amis discutaient joyeusement. Seule la petite dernière, une blonde aux longs cheveux ondulés se démarquait du groupe de par sa tonne de bouquins dans les bras, visiblement une _intello_, ce qui était assez étonnant, étant donné les préjugés bien ancrés dans les mentalités de chaque lycée américain sur la limite et le mélange entre les populaires et les non-populaires. Finalement, ce lycée n'était peut-être pas fait uniquement de débiles à la cervelle un peu trop étroite. Cette même jeune fille, assez petite, faisait de grands signes de mains d'un air désespéré, adressé à un jeune homme tout aussi blond qu'elle, un peu plus loin. Bien trop petite pour se démarquer, elle se mit alors à crier pour qu'il la remarque.

- ... : Lucas ! Oh oh ! Luke, on est là !

Celui-ci la repéra enfin et s'esclaffa avant de la rejoindre elle et son groupe d'amis. Il serra la main de quelques-uns de ses amis au passage, tout en s'aventurant au travers de la foule d'étudiant, ricanant.

**- Lucas : **Ah ma p'tite Hales !

Il la prit dans ses bras, malicieux et lui ébouriffa les cheveux sans cesser de rigoler.

**- Lucas : **Tu m'as manqué, tu le sais ça ?!

Connaissant le tempérament taquin de son meilleur ami, celle-ci comprit très vite qu'il se payait sa tête, surtout qu'ils s'étaient vus la veille. Haley avait toujours été du genre maladroite et les gestes les plus simples de la vie, comme demander son chemin à un passant ou bien indiquer à son meilleur ami où elle se trouvait parmi toute une foule d'étudiants, se transformaient toujours en un sketch digne d'Haley James, comme ici, son imitation de Rose dans Titanic, désespérée à l'idée de mourir noyée dans les eaux gelées.

Elle le frappa sur le torse en boudant. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était légèrement gauche qu'il devait se moquer d'elle. Elle était un peu du genre à marcher dans la rue, se retourner et se prendre la seule poubelle qui trainait là, ou encore de rester coincer dans un ascenseur pendant des heures. Elle arrivait même à se perdre dans un minuscule centre commercial et ne plus retrouver sa voiture sur son parking.

**- Haley : **Ce n'est pas drôle !

Voyant qu'il rigolait toujours, elle lui pinça le bras et lui tira la langue, avec une moue boudeuse.

**- Haley : **Arrête de te moquer moi !

Son meilleur ami se calma doucement et la serra contre lui, puis l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

**- Lucas : **D'accord, j'arrête.

Il la traina à sa suite, et s'installa sur un banc où restait une petite place de libre, sa meilleure amie toujours dans ses bras, assise sur ses genoux.

**- Lucas : **Alors ta matinée ?

La blondinette regarda au loin et son regard tomba sur Brooke qui marchait d'un pas vif en direction de l'intérieur du lycée. Elle soupira longuement puis se retourna vers lui en grimaçant.

**- Haley : **Ne m'en parle pas ! J'ai essayé d'être gentille avec une nouvelle et elle a été assez ...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, cherchant ses mots et Lucas suivit son regard pour tomber à son tour sur Brooke. Amusé, il lui proposa quelques qualificatifs pour décrire la brune au caractère trempé qu'il avait lui aussi rencontré ce matin-là.

**- Lucas :** ... _Froide _? Distante ?

Elle lui fit un léger sourire et arqua un sourcil.

**- Haley : **Tu l'as rencontré toi aussi ?

Il rit doucement et la serra de nouveau contre lui. Cette année allait être très mouvementée, il le sentait.

**- Lucas : **On peut dire ça comme ça, oui.

* * *

De leur côté, Rachel avait fini par rejoindre Brooke, quelques mètres plus loin. Brooke était certes impulsive, mais elle ne restait jamais fâchée bien longtemps malgré tout. Sauf peut-être avec sa famille, dont elle ne connaissait pas l'histoire exacte, mais cela était une toute autre histoire et Brooke refusait catégoriquement d'en parler, alors elle n'insistait pas. Comme si de rien n'était, Brooke lui fit une mine de chien battu en fronçant les sourcils. En plus d'être impulsive, Brooke était du genre lunatique.

**- Brooke : **Dis-moi qu'on a cours ensemble après ? J'en ai marre de me taper tous les intellos en manque d'amis..

La concernée farfouilla dans son sac et en tira son emploi du temps qu'elle consulta. Elle grimaça et le rangea ensuite dans son sac à main rouge vernis.

**- Rachel : **Désolée chérie mais moi, j'ai espagnol..

Voyant la mine triste de son amie, elle la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre elle pour la réconforter. Elle avait longuement hésité avant de prendre cette option qui certes lui rajoutait une masse de travail en plus, mais elle aimait tout particulièrement les langues latines qu'elle trouvait très _sensuelles_. Encore quelque chose qui pourrait lui servir pour son futur métier de mannequin..ou bien pour tous les canons latinos qu'elle allait rencontrer.  
Elle secoua la tête pour se sortir toutes ces idées de la tête et reprit.

**- Rachel : **Mais on se rejoint après, d'accord ? Eh puis si on vient t'emmerder, tu dis que tu n'as besoin de personne parce que tu as déjà une super meilleure amie qui va venir leur botter leur joli petit cul !

Elle rigola de sa propre blague tandis que Brooke, beaucoup moins convaincue, lui fit une petite moue insatisfaite.

**- Brooke : **Mouais ..

La rousse haussa un sourcil au son de sa voix et la regarda en haussant un sourcil. Elle lui fit alors un petit sourire en coin malicieux en lui mettant un petit coup de coude dans les côtes.

**- Rachel : **Et si je t'offre un coup à boire après les cours pour me faire pardonner, ça te va ?

Brooke retrouva instantanément un grand sourire et hocha la tête, désormais satisfaite.

**- Brooke : **Parfait.

Rachel secoua la tête en riant et accrochée au bras de sa meilleure amie offrit un sourire hypocrite aux curieux qui les épiaient depuis un long moment.

* * *

Haley et Lucas, pendant ce temps, discutaient toujours, de tout et de rien. Ils s'étaient vus pratiquement tous les jours des vacances, alors aucunes nouveautés à se raconter, pourtant ils trouvaient toujours quelque chose à se dire. C'était comme ça entre eux, tellement naturel, tellement inné.  
Un jeune homme brun qui faisait partie du groupe d'amis et qui discutait avec eux depuis un bon moment, se redressa et passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille, tout en soupirant brièvement. Haley se tourna vers lui, détournant son attention de son meilleur ami, et lui passa à son tour une main dans les cheveux. Il lui sourit et attrapa sa main qu'il porta à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser, avant de lui déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres. Elle se détacha doucement de lui et lui offrit un doux sourire tandis qu'il se levait du banc.

- ... : Bébé, je vais m'entraîner mais on se rejoint tout à l'heure, d'accord ?

Elle haussa un sourcil et lui fit un sourire en coin, quelque peu moqueur, qu'elle avait appris de lui.

**- Haley : **De toute façon on a cours ensemble tout à l'heure, mon coeur.

Il lui tira la langue, amusé et lui prit la main. Il la tira vers lui et elle se laissa faire, se blottissant dans ses bras avec un petit sourire. Il la serra contre lui et posa sa tête sur la sienne.

- ... : Ah ah ! Parfois j'ai plus l'impression que tu es ma _maîtresse _que ma copine, mais bon ça me plaît bien en fait.

Il lui adressa son fameux sourire en coin, fourbe, et elle le tapa doucement sur le bras, gênée, tandis que ses amis à côté ricanaient.

**- Haley : **T'es bête !

Un sourire charmeur plaqué au coin des lèvres, il lui vola un baiser, qu'elle lui rendit volontiers.

- ... : Moi aussi je t'aime, princesse.

Il se tourna vers une blonde aux cheveux frisés, qui embrassait son petit-ami, tout aussi blond qu'elle. Elle portait l'uniforme des cheerleaders, celui de capitaine, et le plus étonnant était qu'elle était sa meilleure amie. Au contraire des 3/4 des lycées où le capitaine de l'équipe de Basket sortait avec la capitaine de l'équipe des pompon-girl, lui sortait avec une intello, capitaine si l'on peut dire, du centre de tutorat. Mais cela leur convenait très bien à tous, et personne n'y trouvait rien à redire, avec le temps. Le fait que les intellos et les cancres, les populaires et les non-populaires soient mélangés n'étonnait plus personne, c'était ancré dans les mœurs du lycée Tree Hill grâce au célèbre quatuor.

- ... : Pey tu viens ?

La blonde se détacha difficilement de son petit-ami et soupira longuement en arborant une mine renfrognée.

**- Peyton : **Oui j'arrive...

Elle embrassa une dernière fois son petit-ami, avec une pointe de regret puis se redressa brusquement, sans ça, jamais elle n'aurait réussi à se séparer de lui. Pendant ce temps, son ami avait commencé à s'éloigner d'eux en direction du gymnase pour leur entrainement. Les pompons girls et les basketteurs se partageaient le gymnase pendant les entrainements et même si le coach détestait cela, le proviseur ne lui avait pas laissé le choix, faute de moyen disait-il. En attendant ce n'était pas ses joueurs à lui qui étaient déconcentrés par les petites gambettes des jeunes filles en uniforme atrocement court.

**- Peyton : **Rejoins-nous vite ou bien tu vas être en retard, bébé.

Il eut un petit sourire de la voir si triste de le quitter et l'attira à lui pour lui déposer un dernier baiser volant.

**- Lucas : **Je vous rejoins vite, ne t'inquiète pas. Allez file, sinon c'est toi qui va être en retard.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, le brun portant l'insigne du capitaine de l'équipe de basket se retourna vers eux, une dizaine de mètres plus loin et la héla.

- ... : Pey une capitaine des pompons girls se doit d'être à l'heure, je te signale !

Elle adressa un dernier sourire à ses amis et son petit-ami, avant de rejoindre en courant le grand brun sur qui elle lui sauta sur le dos en riant. Elle lui tapa gentiment sur la tête, son rire joyeux se propageant autour d'eux, le faisant sourire lui aussi tandis qu'il passait ses mains sous ses cuisses pour la maintenir contre lui.

**- Peyton :** En avant Nate.

" On ne peut montrer le **chemin** à celui qui ne sait où _aller._ "

* * *

**Salut tout le monde,**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre, en espérant que l'histoire vous plaise ( ce qui n'a pas forcément l'air d'être le cas, apparemment.. )  
**

**J'ai essayé de faire un parallèle entre l'amitié qui lie Brooke et Rachel et la bande d'amis, le quatuor : Lucas, Haley, Peyton et Nathan. Vous l'aurez compris, pour le moment, les couples sont Nathan/Haley et Lucas/Peyton, mais bien évidement, cela n'est pas définitif !  
**

**J'aimerais bien avoir quelques avis, que ce soit positifs ou négatifs, alors les lecteurs fantômes, manifestez-vous, c'est le moment..**

**Bonne soirée tout le monde ! **

**S. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : " _Il y a plusieurs façons d'être con, mais le con choisit toujours la pire._ "**

Lorsque Peyton et Nathan furent partis à leurs entraînements respectifs, Haley et Lucas qui discutaient encore sur le banc décidèrent d'aller voir Brooke et son amie rousse qu'ils ne connaissaient pas encore et qui étaient à quelques mètres d'eux seulement, seules. Peut-être que la rousse était plus agréable que son amie brune, après tout, songèrent Lucas et Haley.

Brooke qui les avait vu s'approcher leur adressa un regard noir, qui ne sembla pas leur faire peur, puis se tourna vers Rachel, lui adressant un coup de tête en direction des deux blonds qui étaient à moins de deux mètres d'eux à peine, maintenant. Rachel esquissa un petit sourire fasse à la mine maussade de son amie. Brooke était une incontestable râleuse, mais elle s'y était fait, à la longue.  
Celle-ci se mit à pester en parlant d'un voix basse à son amie.

- **Brooke :** Magnifique, _géniale_ ... Ma journée ne pouvait pas être plus parfaite ! Il ne manquait plus que le moulin à paroles et le débile de ce matin pour parfaire le tableau ... Non vraiment, _parfait_.

Elle grimaça et leva les yeux au ciel provoquant ainsi un ricanement de la rousse, qui cette situation l'amusait beaucoup.

- **Brooke :** Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

- **Rachel :** Tu a été une très vilaine fille, c'est ton châtiment pour avoir pêché.

La brune posa une main sur son coeur dans un geste théâtral et lui rétorqua d'un ton ironique.

- **Brooke :** Amen, que Dieu me pardonne.

Elle baissa la tête pendant de longues secondes, solennelle, avant de la relever doucement en arquant un sourcil dans sa direction.

- **Brooke :** J'ai été assez convaincante, c'est bon ?

Un petit sourire prit possession des lèvres pulpeuses de la rousse qui secoua la tête amusée avant de grimacer légèrement.

- **Rachel :** Comme une bonne soeur ayant fait voeux de chasteté et qui se tape tous les curés de l'église dans le confessionnal.

Brooke lui adressa une petite tape sur l'épaule, amusée. Rachel était vraiment délurée dans son genre. Celle-ci, d'ailleurs, regardait fixement les deux amis s'approcher, et plus précisément le jeune homme blond qui lui faisait pratiquement face maintenant. Elle haussa un sourcil tout en le détaillant de haut en bas et chuchota à sa meilleure amie qui s'était assise à côté d'elle, en se mordillant les lèvres, d'un ton gourmand.

- **Rachel :** Pas mal le petit blond, j'en ferais bien mon quatre heures..**  
**  
Celle-ci lui adressa un regard noir, sa marque de fabrique, lui signifiant de ne pas s'aventurer sur ce terrain dangereux. Le blond n'était peut-être pas moche, mais il était con, et ça, ça surpassait tout le reste.

* * *

Lucas, de son côté, regardait également les deux jeunes filles. Il soutenait Brooke, et son regard noir, ancrant ses beaux yeux bleus dans les siens, en signe de défi. Ce n'était pas une petite brune au mauvais caractère, nouvelle de surcroît, qui allait lui faire baisser les yeux. C'est donc conquérant et amusé qu'il s'approcha d'elles. Il devait bien l'admettre, il s'amusait beaucoup. Voilà bien longtemps que personne ne lui avait tenu tête. Il faisait partie des plus populaires du lycées, et donc des personnes les plus influentes, personne n'osait lui tenir tête, au contraire, la plupart l'adulait et voulait être son ami, devenir le cinquième membre du célèbre quatuor, tandis que l'autre partie l'indifférait. Les journées se ressemblaient toutes plus ou moins, non pas que cela le dérangeait, mais une sorte de routine semblait s'être installée entre les quatre amis. Alors un peu de nouveauté, parsemée d'une dose de piquant, sous la forme d'une petite brune à l'aspect fragile mais renvoyant l'image d'une femme fatale à la beauté glacée, était la bienvenue, de quoi le sortir de sa monotonie. Il en était plus que ravie.

Toujours en soutenant son regard, il la détailla, du plus général en passant par les moindres petits détails, comme ce grain de beauté sur sa joue droite ou bien ses longues jambes élancées mise en évidence par son petit short en jean délavé. Brooke était belle, une beauté froide à en couper le souffle. Elle semblait intouchable, insaisissable. Et ça lui plaisait, malgré Peyton, sa petite-amie depuis presque un an. Peyton et lui étaient amis depuis l'enfance et ils avaient attendus tellement d'années avant de sortir ensemble que les gens avaient fini par cesser d'y croire. Leur relation était en quelque sorte normale, dans la logique des choses. Ils étaient inséparables et à force d'entendre les gens leur dire qu'ils iraient si bien ensemble, qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir que de l'amitié entre eux, ils avaient fini par y croire et s'étaient laissés une chance. Si bien qu'au début, cela lui convenait parfaitement bien, mais à la longue cela avait fini par lui peser. Il secoua la tête, se traitant mentalement d'idiot : il était en train de pratiquement comparer sa petite-amie à une inconnue, toutes deux l'opposé l'une de l'autre. Pire encore, il se retrouvait à désirer, d'une certaine façon, une autre femme. Il se morigéna en secouant la tête.

Haley coupa court à ses songes en se présentant à la rousse qu'elle savait être la meilleure amie de Brooke, celle-ci le lui ayant dit lors de leur cours commun. Elle se composa d'un grand sourire aimable, tout en lui tendant une poignée de main qu'elle se voulait pleine d'assurance.

- **Haley :** Salut, je m'appelle Haley.

Elle lui fit un léger sourire, espérant de tout coeur que le courant passerait mieux avec la rousse que comme il l'était passé avec Brooke un peu plus tôt.

- **Haley :** On n'a pas eu l'occasion de se rencontrer ce matin ..

La rousse se tourna vers Brooke avec un sourire réjoui, ignorant la main tendue, et lui chuchota au creux de l'oreille devant le regard dubitatif des deux blonds. En même temps, à quoi s'attendaient-t-ils en venant les voir ? Si Rachel était la meilleure amie de Brooke, ce n'était probablement pas pour rien, elle devait être comme elle.

- **Rachel :** L'_intello_ ?

Brooke se crispa imperceptiblement en retenant un petit rire et toujours sous le regard des deux amis, lui chuchota en retour à l'oreille.

- **Brooke :** La ferme.

Elle se composa d'un sourire forcé et prit le ton le plus condescendant qu'elle put en redressant la tête vers eux. Elle n'avait certes aucune envie de leur parler, mais elle n'était pas pour autant mal élevée.

- **Brooke :** Oui, c'est pour quoi ? Vous voulez ?

Amusé, Lucas conserva son calme et la regarda droit dans les yeux en arquant un sourcil.

- **Lucas :** Tiens tu es plus aimable que ce matin ?

Il lui fit un sourire en coin, équivoque, qui eut comme réponse un sourire parfaitement hypocrite tandis qu'elle ancrait ses yeux verts dans les siens en signe de provocation. Il était très loin de l'intimider, bien au contraire, il l'emmerdait plus qu'autre chose.

- **Brooke :** Toi en revanche toujours aussi con, aucun doute là dessus.

Haley sentant la situation se tendre posa une main sur le bras de son meilleur ami, l'incitant à se calmer et à ne pas répondre à la pique de la brunette qui le fixait avec un sourire narquois. Elle le défiait clairement. La petite blonde prit la voix la plus douce qu'elle put pour s'adresser à son meilleur ami. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui savait le calmer et au vue de ses traits plus tendue qu'à l'accoutumé, il était prêt à rétorquer à la pique et la situation était prête à s'envenimer. Or, ils n'étaient pas venus ici dans ce but. Haley en bonne samaritaine qu'elle était avait simplement eu envie de se présenter à la rousse et essayer d'apaiser un peu les choses avec Brooke. Peine perdue, visiblement. Elle aurait au moins essayé.

Le blond détacha son regard du vert pétillant de la brune et le posa sur celui de sa meilleure amie.

- **Haley :** Luke, tu ne devais pas aller t'entraîner au gymnase ? Tu risques d'être en retard..

Elle lui mit un léger coup de coude dans les côtes et il haussa les yeux, étonné au premier abord, mais il comprit néanmoins très rapidement et hocha la tête dans sa direction.

- **Lucas :** Si si, bien sûr.

Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front, comme il le faisait toujours, sous une grimace de Brooke et le regard incrédule de Rachel. Il n'y avait rien d'ambiguë dans ce geste, il était tout à fait anodin et fraternel, mais les gens extérieurs avaient souvent tendance à penser le contraire. Et ce sentiment fut renforcé quand Lucas lui remit une mèche de cheveux en place avant de prendre sa voix la plus tendre, celle qu'il prenait toujours quand il s'adressait à elle, et uniquement à elle, ce qui avait tendance à rendre Peyton jalouse, mais elle s'y était faite, à la longue. Et puis, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre ça, Lucas et Haley étaient bien trop proches et fusionnels pour se mettre entre eux, petite-amie ou pas. Elle avait fini par s'y résigner en se consolant avec le fait que même si Lucas aimait énormément Haley, c'était différent d'elle. Ce n'était pas de _l'amour_ à proprement parler.

-** Lucas :** A toute à l'heure.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers les deux amies pour les saluer à leur tour, malgré l'animosité évidente qu'il y avait entre lui et Brooke.

- **Lucas : **Bye.

Il fit un clin d'oeil taquin à Brooke avant de partir, ce qu'il savait qui l'énerverait profondément. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre et elle le fusilla du regard, si bien que même de dos, il le sentit, lui décrochant un petit rire amusé.  
Faussement vexée, le rousse se redressa en le hélant une dernière fois. Malgré tout ce que Brooke avait pu lui dire sur eux et les petits pics qu'ils s'étaient lancés, elle avait apprécié les deux jeunes gens. Ils avaient l'air plutôt sympas et surtout extrêmement divertissant.

- **Rachel :** Et moi, pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit à un clin d'oeil aussi ?

Il se retourna en souriant vers les trois filles, puis reprit sa route comme si de rien n'était. Rachel, pas blessée plus que cela dans son égo de s'être fait rembarrer par un mec, se leva à son tour, ajusta son décolleté par habitude, et prit son sac qu'elle posa sur son épaule avant de se tourner vers les deux jeunes filles restant.

- **Rachel :** Bon, moi je vais devoir vous laisser aussi.

En voyant qu'aucune d'entre elles ne se décidaient à parler et qu'elles se fuyaient même du regard, elle haussa un sourcil, mutine et eut un petit sourire en coin.

- **Rachel :** Ne vous entretuez pas, hein ?

Elle leur fit un clin d'oeil accompagné d'un petit sourire, puis déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa meilleure amie, lui chuchotant au passage à l'oreille de faire un petit effort. Elle savait qu'elle en était capable. Elle avait un bon fond, il suffisait simplement de la connaitre pour le voir.

- **Rachel :** A toute à l'heure ma belle, je vais aller voir pour les inscriptions de pom-pom girls et puis..

Elle eut une petite grimace doublée d'un petit sourire espiègle avant de reprendre sur le ton de la confidence, alors qu'il n'en était rien, puisqu'Haley qui était encore à leurs côtés entendait tout. Et puis, Rachel était tout sauf prude, elle aimait faire partager ses anecdotes et elle n'était que plus ravie de voir le visage choqué de certains de ses interlocuteurs.

- **Rachel :** ... Je dois aller chez le CPE pour justifier mon absence de ce matin.

Elle eut un petit rire en secouant la tête, ses longs cheveux roux virevoltant autour d'elle.

- **Rachel :** Je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils vont aimer mon excuse, ceci dit elle était très bonne, vraiment très très _bonne_ même, si tu veux mon avis.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers la blondinette qui se tortillait les doigts, mal à l'aise, les joues un peu rougies lorsqu'elle avait compris l'insinuation douteuse de la rousse. En fin de compte, faire s'éloigner Lucas était une très mauvaise idée. Elle se sentait complètement exclue de la conversation et littéralement pas à sa place.

- **Rachel :** Ravie de t'avoir rencontrée ... _Haley_.

Elle lui fit un sourire, sincère, qu'Haley lui rendit en retour, heureuse que les présentations avec Rachel ce soit bien mieux passées que celles avec Brooke. Elles semblaient tellement différentes l'une de l'autre et pourtant étaient meilleures amies, s'en était totalement dingue. Rachel, bien qu'un peu taquine, semblait bien plus ouverte et engageante que Brooke qui elle était bien plus froide et distante. Deux mondes à part.

A présent il ne restait plus que Brooke et Haley et un silence pesant s'était installé. Haley quelque peu nerveuse se décida néanmoins à retenter une approche et adopta un ton un peu plus jovial accompagné d'un sourire enjoué.

- **Haley :** Rachel est très gentille.

La brune eut envie de soupirer mais se retint, se contentant simplement de l'ignorer comme elle savait si bien le faire. C'est donc sans daigner lui adresser un seul regard qu'elle lui répondit en farfouillant dans son sac de cours posé sur ses genoux.

- **Brooke :** Je sais.

Bon, visiblement ce n'était pas gagné. Mais loin de se décourager pour autant, Haley réitéra, tentant un pauvre sourire vers la brune qui ne la regardait même pas. Le ton cette fois-ci beaucoup moins assuré, elle reprit. Elle avait encore une dernière carte à jouer et surtout, elle détestait rester sur des échecs.

- **Haley :** On a cours ensemble après.. Si tu veux je pourrais te présenter mes amis ? A part Lucas vu que vous avez l'air de déjà vous connaître, bien sûr.

Agacée, Brooke se mordit la langue, empêchant ainsi toutes les obscénités qui lui pendaient au bout de celle-ci de sortir. Haley était peut-être ce que l'on pouvait qualifier d'intellectuelle, mais en ce qui concernait les relations sociales, elle avait un long train de retard. Elle était incapable de voir quand elle emmerdait les gens, à moins qu'elle se bornait plutôt à ne pas vouloir le voir. Brooke se redressa, attrapa son sac et ancra ses yeux verts dans ceux de la blonde qui se sentait toute petite face à une telle hostilité. C'est d'un ton glacial qui n'admettait aucune réponse qu'elle lui répondit, clôturant ainsi définitivement la discussion.

- **Brooke :** Écoute Haley, je n'ai pas besoin de toi, ni maintenant, ni jamais. Tu ne me connais pas et je n'ai pas envie de te connaître alors arrête d'insister.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle s'éloigna d'elle et entra dans le bâtiment principal, laissant Haley derrière elle, choquée et triste. Cette fille avait un problème et elle aurait tellement aimé pouvoir l'aider.

" On ne _connaît_ que les choses qu'on **apprivoise**. "

* * *

**Salut tout le monde ( enfin s'il y a quelques personnes qui passent par ici .. ) **

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions ;) **

**- Que pensez-vous du caractère de Brooke ? De la confrontation Brooke/Lucas et Brooke/Haley ? Comment imaginez vous la suite ? **

**A très vite, kiss, S. **

*** à dianehermans : Hey, thank you for the review ! And it's a story Brucas ;)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : "_ La honte n'est pas d'être inférieur à l'adversaire, c'est d'être inférieur à soi-même_. "**

Environ une heure plus tard, Brooke entra en cours, seule, et s'assit à une table devant sans adresser le moindre regard à Haley qui venait d'entrer dans la salle suivit de ses amis. Elle posa son sac sur la place à côté d'elle, signalant qu'elle ne souhaitait pas avoir de compagnie, et ancra ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles, tout en plongeant sa tête entre ses bras croisés sur la table. Elle était déjà lasse de sa journée et n'avait qu'une hâte, celle de pouvoir rentrer enfin chez elle et retrouver son canapé.

Quelques minutes plus tard le professeur fit son apparition dans la salle de classe. C'était un monsieur d'un certain âge aux cheveux grisonnant qui devait avoir visiblement de l'ancienneté dans cet établissement, puisqu'il saluait quelques élèves avec une certaine familiarité. Il se racla la gorge afin de signaler sa présence et pour tenter de faire diminuer quelque peu l'agitation commune de sa nouvelle classe. Lorsqu'il eût enfin le silence escompté, il se composa d'un sourire aimable - hypocrite - et se présenta.

- **Professeur :** Bien, bonjour à tous. J'espère que vous avez passés de bonnes vacances et que vous êtes fin prêts pour commencer une nouvelle année, dans de bonnes conditions. Pour ceux qui ne me connaisse pas encore, je suis monsieur Saltzamn.

Il l'écrivit au tableau en caractères majuscules sous les rires du fond, venant des populaires. Vexé, il se retourna et les examina avec une moue contrite tout en redressant ses lunettes sur son nez. Il connaissait bien ce genre d'élèves et il avait le choix à présent entre soit s'écraser ou bien élever la voix et donner le ton directement, ce qu'il choisit de faire. Il se retourna vers son bureau et y plaqua avec force ses mains dessus, faisant sursauter quelques élèves.

- **Professeur :** _Silence_ ! Le mot d'ordre est le silence avec moi, vous n'êtes plus à la maternelle, agissez en tant qu'adulte responsable à présent. Cette année est extrêmement important, elle sera décisive pour la suite de votre carrière professionnelle, alors vous devez y mettre de la bonne volonté et votre concentration se doit d'être au maximum et cela ne peut pas être le cas avec un tel brouhaha !

Il s'avança de quelques pas entre les rangs et s'adressa aux élèves du fond, qu'il connaissait bien, et qui n'avaient pas pour autant arrêtés de ricaner pendant sa tirade.

- **Professeur :** Et pour les petits rigolos du fond, cette année rien ne sera laissé passé ! Je ne serai pas aussi indulgent que l'année dernière, c'est compris ?

Bien évidement, personne ne lui répondit, à part quelques sourires moqueurs lui signifiant qu'il pouvait toujours rêvé. Les _populaires_, qu'il avait déjà eu l'année passée pour certains, lui avaient fait vivre un vrai calvaire pendant un an à coup de boulettes de papier quand il était tourné, de ricanements et de blagues vaseuses ainsi que le pire de tout, le fameux mode perroquet, ce qui avait le dont de l'agacer particulièrement. Il les ignora superbement et se pencha sur la liste de classe, l'examinant. Il devint livide à la vue du nom de ses élèves. Nathan Davis était incontestablement le pire de ses élèves, si bien qu'il avait demandé au proviseur de ne plus l'avoir les années suivantes, souhait non exaucé bien sûr.

Ce dernier, affalé sur sa chaise et ses affaires encore dans son sac, dans une attitude tout à fait provocante, lui adressa un sourire en coin, clairement moqueur, et il choisit de le titiller un peu plus.

- **Nathan :** Vous avez vu un fantôme m'sieur ?

Cette remarque déclencha l'hilarité d'une grande partie de la classe, tandis que Brooke, au premier rang, installée près des fenêtres s'était redressée brusquement à l'entente de cette voix. Malgré les années, elle n'aurait jamais pu l'oublier. Comment aurait-elle pu d'ailleurs ? Elle se pinça le bras, retenant un juron, pour être sûre que ce soit bien la réalité. Elle aurait préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Le visage du professeur se décomposa et il soupira longuement, vaincu. La perspective d'une nouvelle année avec comme élève Nathan ne l'enchantait guère, mais alors là, il était totalement démoralisé. C'était l'un de ses pires cauchemars qui se réalisait.

- **Professeur :** Nathan ça suffit ! Oh non le principal me haït .. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour mériter deux Davis dans ma classe ?

Totalement abattu, il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et se prit la tête entre ses mains en soupirant. Peut-être que finalement le proviseur ne lui avait jamais pardonné de lui avoir piqué sa copine au lycée, même s'il disait le contraire.

A la dernière remarque du professeur, Brooke crut que sont coeur allait exploser. Ce n'était pas possible, totalement inenvisageable. Des Nathan il y en avait partout dans le monde, c'était un prénom relativement courant, mais un Nathan Davis il n'y en avait qu'un et à cet instant précis il se trouvait la, à quelques mètres derrière elle. Elle n'était pas préparé à cela. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et à devenir moite, tout comme le reste de son corps qui se trouva aux prises de sueurs froides. Ses yeux lui piquèrent, refoulant des larmes acides, tandis que sa gorge se serrait, sèche. Elle était au bord du malaise, complètement perdue. Jamais, pas une seule fois, elle n'avait envisagé cette idée.

Prise de convulsions, elle se crispa tout contre sa table et murmura, stupéfiée.

- **Brooke :** Oh mon Dieu ..

Plus personne ne parlaient dans la petite pièce, tous bien trop abasourdi par la nouvelle, la plupart ne sachant pas qu'il y avait deux Davis dans le lycée, qui plus est dans la même classe. Nathan était probablement l'une des personnes les plus connues du lycée Tree Hill et d'aussi loin que chacun pouvait se souvenir, il était enfant unique et n'avait pas de famille dans le coin.

De son côté, Nathan était devenu aussi blanc, voir même plus, que le professeur en l'espace de quelques secondes, avant de se reprendre. Ce devait être une erreur, voilà tout. Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Brooke n'osait pas se retourner. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se retourne. Elle eut l'impression que son coeur cessa de battre, avant de réaliser qu'en réalité il s'était arrêté de battre depuis plusieurs années déjà, quand elle avait fait ce choix difficile d'abandonner son frère. Si quelqu'un ne mettait pas un terme à cet affreux silence, elle était sûr de faire une crise de panique. Un ricanement, qu'elle aurait pu reconnaitre entre mille, la sortit de sa torpeur.

- **Nathan :** Je crois qu'il faudrait penser à changer vos lunettes m'sieur !

Conservant son sourire en coin, il posa ses pieds sur sa table en toisant avec sarcasme son professeur. Ce vieux fou devrait vraiment consulter, pour le bien de tous.

- **Nathan :** Vous m'aimez tellement que vous me voyez en double maintenant ! Je ne savais pas que je vous faisais autant d'effet..

Encore une fois, sa remarque déclencha un rire général. Pourtant, Brooke aurait finalement préféré qu'il ne parle pas. Ça y était. Là, maintenant, tout de suite. Dans quelques secondes, peut-être minutes si elle était chanceuse, son enfer personnel allait prendre un virage à 360° , mais pas pour autant dans le bon sens. Nathan allait lui en vouloir, le lui faire payer. Elle le connaissait tellement bien. Ils étaient pareils pour ça.

Le professeur secoua la tête, désabusé et dépassé par les événements. Lui qui avait espéré repartir sur de bonnes bases allait vivre une fois encore une véritable torture pendant un an. Il serait peut-être temps qu'il songe à prendre sa retraite, se dit-il, avant de lui répondre.

- **Professeur :** Oh non, ça ne risque pas monsieur Davis, ne vous en faite pas pour ça. Je parlais plutôt de mademoiselle Davis.

Il regarda de nouveau sa liste en faisant glisser son doigt, lequel s'arrêta sur le nom des deux Davis se suivant.

- **Professeur :** Brooke ? Brooke Davis c'est ça ?

C'était dit, tout le monde cherchait cette fameuse Brooke Davis, au même nom que leur idole de lycéen. Chacun se lançaient des regards suspicieux, à la recherche d'une nouvelle tête. Nathan, cette fois, était devenu d'un blanc cadavérique, et semblait manquer d'oxygène tellement n'osait-il plus respirer. Peut-être rêvait-il ? Dieu sait combien de fois et de combien de façons il avait rêvé de ce moment. Alors peut-être s'était-il tout bonnement endormi, encore trop fatigué de la fête de reprise de la veille. Ce devait être ça, probablement, songea-t-il. Pourtant, lorsqu'il sentit la douce main de sa petite-amie se poser sur son bras et les regards inquisiteurs de ses amis, il comprit qu'après deux longues et interminables années de souffrance et de torture, son supplice prenait fin. Pour commencer d'une autre manière qui soit. Cependant, sa soeur était en vie et c'était tout ce qui comptait à cet instant.

Se mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour s'empêcher de pousser un cri de désespoir, les larmes commençaient à dévaler les joues pâles de la jeune femme lorsque le professeur posa enfin la question fatidique en les dévisageant, surpris.

- **Professeur :** Vous êtes de la même famille ?

La fin de tout. Le début de rien.

" C'est tellement **mystérieux**, le_ pays_ des **_larmes_**. "

* * *

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Alors, comment avez-vous trouvés ce chapitre ? L'histoire commence réellement ici et la trame se met doucement en place. D'ailleurs, vous attendiez-vous à ça ? A votre avis, pourquoi Brooke s'est-elle enfuit de chez elle ? Pourquoi réagit-elle de cette façon ?  
**

**Ce chapitre est plus court que les autres, je l'ai volontairement coupé à cet endroit-là pour ajouter un peu de suspense et aussi parce que comme je l'ai dit, ce chapitre marque le_ véritable_ commencement de l'histoire et j'avais envie de séparer les retrouvailles, des explications, qui seront donc au menu du prochain chapitre ;)**

*** à Kahoko : Oh, ça faisait longtemps, je suis contente de te retrouver par ici :) Et ne t'inquiète pas, l'important c'est que tu aimes toujours l'histoire, peu importe si tu ne me donnes pas ton avis dans l'immédiat ;) Oh vraiment ? Ca me fait super plaisir ! Et tu vois, je vais peut-être te surprendre mais cette fiction est en faite ma toute première que j'ai décidé de ré-écrire pour l'améliorer, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'avais hésité à la poster ici parce qu'elle est vachement AU, mais je suis ravie que toute cette noirceur te plaise, et si tu veux tout savoir, l'ensemble de la fiction restera un peu 'sombre', même si évidement il y aura des moments un peu plus joyeux ! J'espère arriver à te surprendre :p Tiens, d'ailleurs, à ton avis, pourquoi Brooke est comme ça ? **

**Eh oui, la pauvre Haley se fait bien envoyer paitre et ce n'est pas demain la veille que Brooke va venir s'excuser, au contraire ! Mais on l'aime aussi comme ça ;) Et oui c'est exactement ça, Brooke fonce dans le mur sans ralentir et le pire, c'est qu'elle en a pleinement conscience et le chemin va être encore long avant qu'elle ne s'en sorte .. **

**Ah oui ? Je ne connais pas cette histoire là mais elle m'intéresse, elle est sur le site ? Et moi aussi, j'adore le Jeyton, c'est pour ça que bien évidement, Jake fera son apparition un peu plus tard, comme tu peux t'en douter héhé :p Encore merci pour ces reviews et à très bientôt ! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : " _La rancune flirte avec l'injustice. _"**

Nathan se sentit réellement oppressé et sans même s'en rendre compte, il serra un peu trop fort la main de sa petite-amie à qui il arracha une grimace de douleur. L'instant passé, il ne pensait plus du tout au fait que sa soeur était en vie, mais uniquement au fait qu'elle était ici, tout près de lui, deux longues années plus tard, par un pur hasard. S'il avait tant espéré jusque là ce moment, son soulagement ne fut que de courte durée, pour laisser place à toute la rancoeur que son absence avait engendrée. Et autant dire que cette rancoeur semblait inépuisable.

Il se passa une main tremblante sur le visage, jusqu'à ses cheveux bruns dans lesquels celle-ci s'accrocha. Une veine légèrement bleuté tapait durement sur son front, signe qu'il était à la limite entre l'évanouissement et une crise d'hystérie.

- Dites-moi qu'il se fout de moi, pitié, dites-moi que c'est une mauvaise blague .. Elle ne peut pas être là, pas maintenant, pas encore.. Je ne suis pas prêt pour ça, songea-t-il douloureusement, au bord de l'infarctus.

Il inspira profondément et aidé par la pression exercée sur sa main par celle d'Haley, il releva doucement le visage et scruta péniblement la salle, sous les regards ébahis des autres élèves et celui confus de ses amis. Et enfin il la vit. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner qu'il sut que c'était elle, elle n'avait pas changé. Elle possédait toujours cette longue et soyeuse chevelure brune, ainsi que cette carrure à la fois fragile, mais qu'il savait débrouillarde. Il aurait pu la reconnaitre parmi des milliers, même des millions. Elle était sa soeur, son sang. Une légère lueur de tendresse, que seule Haley perçue, passa brièvement dans son regard, avant d'être rapidement chassée par une lueur meurtrière, si bien qu'Haley se frappa mentalement de ne pas avoir fait le rapprochement plus tôt, tellement s'en était flagrant. Nathan et Brooke détenaient le même regard noir, ce même air boudeur et ce léger froncement de sourcil typiquement Davis. En réalité, ils étaient à l'identique, si bien qu'on aurait pu aisément croire qu'ils étaient de faux jumeaux.

Brooke se retourna, sentant le regard pesant de son frère dans son dos, et croisa enfin ses deux pupilles verdoyantes, deux longues et abominables années plus tard. Face à son regard dur et froid, elle se sentit défaillir. Elle empoigna brusquement son sac et se leva à la volée, puis partit en courant de la salle sous les regards stupéfaits de tous, sauf celui de Nathan. Personne ne comprenait et cette incompréhension la plus totale se peignait sur les visages de tous, mais plus encore sur ceux de Haley, Lucas et Peyton. Ils formaient le quatuor, ils étaient censés tout se dire, n'avoir aucun secret les uns pour les autres.. Qui était-ce donc cette fille qui portait le même nom de famille que leur ami ?

Une fois dans le couloir, Brooke s'appuya contre le mur le plus proche, incapable de faire deux pas de plus, et se laissa glisser de tout son poids sur le sol, le corps flageolant. Elle pleurait comme elle n'avait jamais pleuré auparavant, pas même lorsqu'elle avait quitté précipitamment sa ville natale. Une douleur lancinante lui martelait la poitrine, si bien qu'à cet instant, elle aurait aimé pouvoir s'endormir, pour ne plus jamais se réveiller. Elle avait terriblement besoin d'une dose, de quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à aller mieux et surtout, à _l'_affronter.

Dans la salle de classe, tout le monde dévisageait Nathan. Ce dernier ne pouvait plus prononcer un seul mot et fixait résolument la chaise que Brooke avait occupé au début de l'heure. Le professeur, complètement dépassé par les évènements, réajusta ses lunettes ainsi que sa cravate, afin de se redonner une certaine contenance et s'éclaircit la voix, en vain, puisqu'il bafouilla, ses pommettes rougissants à vue d'oeil.

- **Professeur :** Bon eh bien on, enfin... No-nous...Allons commencer le cours, d'accord ?

Personne ne lui répondit, bien évidement. Tous étaient littéralement absorbés par le quatuor et étaient suspendus aux lèvres de Nathan. Nathan qui lui, pour sa part, restait indifférent, le regard vide tel un zombi tandis que ses amis tentaient désespérément d'attirer son attention. Juste devant lui, sa meilleure amie s'était retournée et le scrutait, complètement perdue.

- **Peyton :** Nathan ? C'était qui elle ?

Il ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de tourner son visage pâle et dénué de toutes émotions vers elle. Ébranlée de le voir dans un tel état, lui d'habitude si fort, le visage de la blonde se teinta de compassion, mais néanmoins, sa curiosité ne faiblissait pas. Elle avait besoin de savoir, alors, elle lui chuchota, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

- **Peyton :** Tu sais qu'en tant que meilleurs amis on doit tout se dire, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle posa une main douce et réconfortante sur son épaule et le couva d'un regard tendre, presque fraternel, sans pour autant obtenir une quelconque réponse de sa part. Elle le connaissait trop bien pour savoir que pour le moment, elle n'obtiendrait absolument rien de lui. Elle adopta alors un ton plus doux, de ceux qu'elle utilisait pour réconforter son meilleur ami quand il n'allait pas bien, de ceux qui lui était exclusivement réservé.

- **Peyton :** Je suis là pour toi, Nate, ne l'oublie pas.

La fin de l'heure se passa comme dans une mauvaise comédie dramatique. Le professeur tenta par toutes les manières possibles et inimaginables de faire oublier cet incident à ses élèves - sans succès - alors que Nathan était resté prostré dans son mutisme et sa léthargie. Brooke, de son côté, était resté dans le couloir attenant à la salle de classe pendant toute la fin du cours. Elle n'avait pas le courage, ni même l'envie, de retourner dans la salle et de les affronter, lui et sa rancoeur. Et ironiquement, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un seul centimètre en pratiquement une heure, le haut de son crâne appuyé contre le mur, si proche et pourtant si loin de son frère, dont la tête était appuyée au même endroit, de l'autre côté du mur.

* * *

Elle ne sut si elle s'était assoupie ou non lorsque la sonnerie stridente l'arracha à sa rêverie, pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Ramassant à tâton son sac près d'elle, elle le serra fortement entre ses bras menus, se créant une sorte de barrière protectrice face à l'ouragan, qu'elle savait tout proche. Tout le monde sortit enfin de la petite salle de classe - ou bien de torture - et la dévisagea comme une bête curieuse, à laquelle elle devait probablement ressembler à cet instant.

Nathan passa enfin devant elle accompagné de ses amis, le menton relevé, la démarche dure et froide et une étincelle de rage pure dans le regard. Se cramponnant de toute ses forces à son sac, elle tenta de capter son regard, qu'elle ne put supporter. Les larmes qui avaient cessées un peu plus tôt, probablement lors d'un moment de somnolence, reprirent dans un flot dévastateur.

Dans le couloir, la nouvelle avait très vite fait le tour et tout le monde retenait son souffle lorsque Nathan s'accroupit devant elle. Il ne posa pas un genou à terre, s'installant en dominateur, le regard méprisant et une grimace de dégoût aux lèvres. Brooke se sentit toute petite face à lui, si bien qu'elle baissa la tête, fixant de ses yeux remplis de larmes le bout de ses doigts. Elle ne le reconnaissait plus, cet homme n'était pas son frère, son gentil et adorable frère aimant. Elle savait avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche qu'il allait lui en vouloir, et qui pourrait l'en blâmer après tout, mais elle n'était pas encore prête à entendre ses reproches et sûrement ne le serait-elle jamais.

Après de longues minutes d'un insoutenable silence, et alors qu'elle gardait ses yeux résolument fixés sur ses mains, elle consentit néanmoins à relever le visage pour lui faire face en murmurant son prénom d'une voix brisée par les sanglots. Ce fut le signal de départ pour son frère qui n'attendait que cela, qu'elle ose enfin l'affronter après ce qu'elle lui avait fait.

- **Brooke :** Nathan...

Il l'interrompit d'un ricanement moqueur, sec et froid, puis reprit d'un ton des plus sarcastiques, ne laissant aucun doute quant-à ce qu'il pensait de son retour dans sa vie. Elle le dégoutait clairement. Un sourire narquois prit possession de ses lèvres fines et il planta son regard dur dans le sien.

- **Nathan :** Tiens l'enfant prodigue fait son grand retour ! Hallelujah, sortez les confettis !

Son regard devint sombre, dénué de tout sentiment. Elle avait l'impression de faire face à un inconnu. Froidement il planta ses yeux dans les siens et lui cracha au visage toute sa rancoeur avec un mépris non dissimulé. Il n'y avait plus une seule once de soulagement ou bien de tendresse qui parcourrait son corps pour celle qui partageait le même sang que lui. Désormais il semblait être possédé par une colère sourde sans précédent. Sa bouche se déforma dans une grimace de profonde aversion.

- **Nathan :** Si tu crois qu'avec un putain de _je suis désolée_ accompagné de quelques larmes je vais pardonner ce que tu as fait, tu te trompes. Deux ans ! Deux putains de longues années, bordel de merde ! Est-ce que tu sais au moins ce que ça fait ? Ça fait 24 longs et interminables mois, Brooke ! 730 putain de jours à se demander où est-ce que tu es, ce que tu fais, si au moins, tu es toujours en vie...

Sa voix s'était brisée sur ces derniers mots. Avec le temps, l'espoir de la revoir un jour s'était amenuisé, si bien qu'il avait fini par se faire une raison : il était probablement arrivé quelque chose d'horrible à sa soeur pour qu'elle ne lui donne aucune nouvelle en deux ans. Peut-être même ne faisait-elle plus partie de ce monde. Cette pensée lui avait déchiré le coeur, mais il ne voyait que cela comme explication. Brooke et lui avait toujours été inséparables, comme deux moitiés d'une même personne alors il était totalement inenvisageable pour lui que sa soeur, s'il s'avérait qu'elle se soit enfuie d'elle même et non sous la contrainte, ne lui donne aucune nouvelle, ne serait-ce pour lui dire qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle était toujours en vie. C'était horrible à dire, surtout que dans le fond, il était soulagé de la savoir vivante, mais l'espace d'un court instant, il aurait préféré qu'elle soit morte et non pas ici, à Tree Hill, en train de vivre sa nouvelle vie, sans lui, et apparemment, sans une once de culpabilité. Elle n'avait jamais cherché à le contacter depuis sa disparition et il ne le lui pardonnerait jamais, c'était au dessus de ses forces.

Il serra ses poings si fort que ses jointures blanchirent mais il ne brisa néanmoins pas le contact visuel. Il voulait la voir souffrir, autant que lui souffrait depuis deux longues années. Il voulait voir son regard se briser, sans en perdre une seule miette. Il voulait se délecter de sa souffrance et devenir à son tour le bourreau, lui qui depuis deux ans n'était que la victime, sans même savoir que sa soeur n'avait jamais été ni plus ni moins qu'une victime dans toute cette histoire, tout comme lui. Mais aveuglé par sa haine, il refusait de voir la vérité en face, parce qu'elle faisait bien trop mal. C'était plus facile pour lui de se dire que c'était elle la coupable parce qu'elle l'avait abandonné, peu importe la raison, plutôt que de se dire qu'il y avait une explication derrière tout cela, une explication logique, mais qu'en mauvais grand-frère qu'il était, il n'avait su voir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Que quelque chose n'allait pas au point qu'elle eut dû s'enfuir aussi lâchement.

- **Nathan :** Ça fait deux ans que tu es partie sans donner aucune explication, ni nouvelle ! Tu .. Est-ce que tu le réalises ça, Brooke ? Tu t'en rends compte au moins de tout le mal que tu as fait autour de toi ? J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour toi si tu me l'avais simplement demandé ! Je t'aurais même décroché la lune, Brooke, bordel ! La lune ! Tu sais ce que ça signifie _n'importe quoi_ ? Je serais parti avec toi, même sans savoir pourquoi, si tu me l'avais seulement demandé ..

Des larmes apparurent au bord de ses yeux mais il les chassa avec véhémence, se refusant à s'abaisser devant elle. _Pour_ elle. Mais c'est néanmoins la voix tremblotante qu'il reprit, seul preuve de son trouble. Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague, dans de lointain souvenirs douloureux, qu'il aurait préféré oublier à tout jamais. Mais il se devait de les lui raconter, elle devait savoir, connaître toute l'histoire. Elle devait saisir l'ampleur de ce qu'elle avait fait subir à leur famille, sans même leur laisser le choix. Alors, comme l'homme brisé qu'il était en cet instant, il continua.

- **Nathan :** Ce soir là.. Je suis rentré complètement KO à la maison après mon entraînement de basket. Je venais à peine de claquer la porte, prêt à aller prendre une bonne douche que les parents m'ont appelés et m'ont dit de venir m'asseoir près d'eux, dans la cuisine. Ils étaient effondrés. Je ne les avais jamais vu comme ça, tu sais. J'ai tout de suite pensé qu'il était arrivé quelque chose aux grands-parents, ou un truc du genre, mais à toi, j'y aurais jamais pensé. J'aurais même jamais rien qu'oser l'imaginer ! Et là, comme ça, sans préavis, ils m'ont balancés que tu étais parti je ne sais où, avec toutes tes affaires. Je les ai pas crus, évidement. C'était impossible, tu n'aurais jamais fait un truc pareil, c'était pas toi. On n'était même pas le premier avril, mais tu avais toujours eu un humour un peu décalé, alors je me suis dit que c'était encore l'une de tes stupides blagues tordues... Bon sang ce que j'ai voulu y croire !

Il eut une grimace et serra un peu plus fort ses poings, son coeur battant la chamade. Même si ses yeux étaient humides, il se refusait à laisser couler ses larmes, pas devant elle. Plus tard, lorsqu'il serrait seul, peut-être, mais pas maintenant. Et encore moins au milieu d'un couloir, devant un amas d'étudiants avides de connaître les détails les plus croustillants de cette sordide histoire.

Il secoua vivement la tête, chassant avec vigueur les quelques larmes traitresses qui menaçaient de couler.

- **Nathan :** Mais maman pleurait tellement que j'ai fini par comprendre que ce n'en n'était pas une... A ce moment là, j'ai eu envie de hurler, de pleurer, de tout casser .. Je crois que je n'ai jamais couru aussi vite de toute ma vie jusqu'à ta chambre, pas même sur un terrain.. J'ai tout retourné, de fond en comble, mais il n'y avait rien, Brooke, pas une lettre, pas un seul petit mot. Il n'y avait plus rien, rien du tout. Le vide. Le néant. Tu étais partie et tout avait foutu le camps en même temps.

La jeune femme fut frappé en plein coeur par la détresse de son frère et les seuls sons qui sortirent de sa bouche furent des sanglots. Elle l'avait fait souffrir, indéniablement. Pire, elle l'avait anéantie et elle savait qu'il avait raison de lui en vouloir. Elle même s'en voulait de s'être montrée si faible. Elle s'était doutée qu'il avait du réagir violemment à l'annonce de son départ, mais d'en connaître les moindres petits détails était dix milles fois plus douloureux. Elle avait l'impression que chaque mot était une lame enfoncée en plein coeur.

- **Brooke :** Nathan j-je..

Encore une fois il l'interrompit, ne lui laissant aucune chance de s'expliquer, même si en cette instant, elle en était totalement incapable. Elle avait beaucoup trop mal pour que son cerveau ne puisse lui fournir des phrases cohérentes.

Implacable, il continua de parler comme si elle n'avait même pas ouvert la bouche. Sa douleur ne le touchait pas, elle ne l'apaisait même pas, au contraire, son démon intérieur s'en réjouissait et le poussait à continuer, toujours un peu plus loin, jusqu'au bouquet final.

- **Nathan :** J'ai attendu chaque seconde de chaque minute de chaque journée que tu passes le pas de la porte ou que tu téléphones pour me dire où tu étais, ou ne serait-ce que si tu allais bien, mais tu ne l'as jamais fait.. Chaque jour était une torture de plus, une épreuve à surmonter. On a déménagés six mois après que tu sois partie. Les parents ne supportaient plus le regard que tout le village portait sur nous et ils n'avaient plus aucun espoir. Le chef de la police leur avait fait comprendre que l'enquête était dans une impasse et qu'après plus de deux mois sans une seule piste, il était quasiment impossible de te retrouver un jour, du moins, en vie. Maman a hurlé, elle est devenue complètement hystérique si bien qu'ils ont été obligés de la faire interner pendant deux semaines dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Après ça, elle n'a plus parlé pendant des semaines, des mois. A personne. Mais elle continuait quand même de mettre quatre assiettes aux diners. Et puis un jour, elle a réalisé que tu étais vraiment parti et que tu ne reviendrais pas, alors elle a pris la décision de déménager pour essayer de se reconstruire et de sauver les quelques miettes de famille que tu avais laissé en partant...

Accablée, la jeune fille ne pouvait même plus ouvrir la bouche et le laissait continuer, l'achevant un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait. Si avant cela elle n'était qu'une âme brisée, à présent, elle était totalement détruite, comme une poupée cassée mais que l'on ne peut pas réparer parce qu'elle était bien trop abimée.

- **Nathan :** Comment tu as pu faire ça ? Comment tu as pu _me_ faire ça, à moi ? Je ne pourrais jamais te le pardonner, même si je le voulais.

Il se redressa dans toute sa splendeur et la toisa de son regard qui se voulait le plus méprisant et blessant possible. Elle l'écoeurait purement et simplement et elle n'avait aucun pouvoir pour changer cela. Elle l'avait perdu, définitivement, et le savait.

A présent debout, face à elle, il prit grand soin d'articuler ces derniers mots, les plus importants, pour que jamais elle ne les oublie.

- **Nathan :** Aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus de soeur. Pour moi, tu es morte il y a deux ans. Tu es morte quand tu as fait le choix d'abandonner ta famille.

Sur ces dernières paroles transpirante de rancoeur, il s'en alla, la laissant à terre, se noyer dans son malheur sous le regard curieux de tous les lycéens passant par là, avides de commérages. Alors, cette brune aussi froide qu'une douche glacée en pleine hiver était la soeur de Nathan. Voilà qui était fortement intéressant et qui allait alimenter sans conteste les reines du ragot pendant les prochaines semaines.

D'une démarche assurée mais l'esprit complètement perturbé, Nathan passa aux côtés de ses amis sans même les voir et continua sa route en direction de l'extérieur du lycée. Il devait s'en aller et vite, l'air était irrespirable ici. Déboussolés, ses trois compères le regardèrent quitter précipitamment le couloir, choqués par la nouvelle. Pas une seule fois Nathan n'avait mentionné qu'il avait une soeur. Il leur avait toujours dit qu'il était enfant unique et qu'il avait déménagé à Tree Hill parce que son père qui travaillait dans un concessionnaire automobile avait une une promotion. Nathan n'avait jamais évoqué l'existence de Brooke et il n'avait jamais montré une seule fois toute cette souffrance qui semblait l'habiter à quiconque, lui d'ordinaire si joyeux et taquin. Haley, Peyton et Lucas ne comprenaient pas. Ils étaient amis, non ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne leur avait rien dit ? Ils auraient pu comprendre et surtout, ils auraient être là pour lui, pour le soutenir. Personne ne devait avoir à supporter cela tout seul. Et Nathan ne leur avait rien dit, se contentant d'être toujours de bonne humeur, cachant l'homme torturé qu'il était en réalité derrière un sourire factice.

Haley et Peyton partirent rapidement à la suite de leur ami. Il ne devait pas rester seul, surtout après un moment pareil. Nathan était quelqu'un de bien trop impulsif et il risquait de faire une bêtise. Certes un peu peinés d'apprendre que Nathan n'avait pas eu suffisamment confiance en eux pour leur dire la vérité, la tristesse de voir leur ami au plus mal prit le dessus et les deux amies voulaient simplement le retrouver pour le réconforter. Il leur parlerait si il en avait envie et surtout, quand il en aurait envie.

A leur côté, Lucas mit un peu plus de temps à réagir, obnubilé par la brune qui était restée prostrée sur le sol après le départ de son meilleur ami. Elle l'intriguait au plus au point et à présent, il comprenait mieux son caractère acide. C'était une carapace, il venait de le comprendre. Elle devait avoir tellement souffert qu'à présent, elle se protégeait comme elle pouvait et sa principale arme était de repousser les gens pour ne plus être déçue et ne plus les décevoir. Et alors qu'il aurait du en vouloir à cette brunette qui avait vraisemblablement piétiné de l'intérieur son meilleur ami et qui l'avait envoyé promener quelques heures plus tôt, il se surprit à être peiné pour elle. Si Nathan était aveuglé par sa colère, lui ne l'était pas. Il ne la connaissait pas et ne connaissait pas leur histoire, et en plus de cela, il avait toujours été quelqu'un de très objectif. Il devait y avoir une raison, une raison valable derrière toute cette mascarade. Brooke semblait bien trop abattue pour quelqu'un ayant quitté de plein gré son foyer. Le blond voulait comprendre mais il savait, connaissant Nathan, que ce dernier allait leur interdire de copiner avec sa soeur. Il allait même probablement leur interdire rien que de prononcer son prénom devant lui. Il l'avait dit, à ses yeux, elle n'existait plus. Mais Lucas n'y pouvait rien, il était complètement captivé par ce mélange de fragilité et d'assurance qui émanait de ce petit corps tout frêle. Il se sentait stupide, mais malgré toute l'affection et l'amitié qu'il avait à l'égard de son meilleur ami, il avait envie de la protéger, alors qu'il ne la connaissait même pas.

Abasourdi par ses propres pensées, il secoua la tête et se décida à rejoindre ses amis à l'extérieur du bâtiment lorsque Brooke releva le visage dans sa direction. Ses deux iris verdoyantes baignées de larmes croisèrent l'azur de ses yeux et il se perdit un instant dedans. C'est à cet instant qu'il sut au plus profond de lui-même qu'il était foutu, même s'il ne l'admettrait pour rien au monde. Sa vie n'allait pas changer parce que cette inconnue avait débarqué à Tree Hill. Il se promit alors de lutter du mieux qu'il le pouvait contre cela.

" La **rancune**, elle _ronge_,

Trouble même les _songes_.

Elle réclame une **sentence**,

Suggère la _**vengeance**_.

La **rancune** flirte avec **_l'injustice_**,

Elle tente d'assassiner les quelques **liens** qui lui résistent.

Prisonnière du **_passé_**, elle vient hanter le **_présent_**. "

* * *

**Hello l'people (enfin, s'il y a quelques personnes qui passent par ici, bien sûr !)  
**

**J'espère que vous allez bien, les vacances arrivent, c'est géniale, en espérant que le soleil en fasse de même ! En attendant, vacances signifie plus de temps pour écrire héhé ;) Je sais que je n'ai jamais été régulière dans mes publications, et croyez-moi, j'en suis vraiment désolée ! J'aurais d'ailleurs aimé vous poster cette suite bien plus tôt, mais avec mon emploi du temps, j'en ai été tout bonnement incapable ! Ceci dit, la prochaine suite arrivera beaucoup plus rapidement, c'est promis ! Et puis, ce n'était pas très cool de ma part de vous avoir laissé avec une fin pareille la dernière fois, alors j'espère que ce chapitre-ci vous aura satisfait ! **

**D'ailleurs, vos pronostics pour la cause de la disparition de Brooke ? :p Je vous le demanderai à chaque chapitre, pour voir si avec les petits indices laissés par-ci par-là, vous allez trouver ! **

**Sinon, pour en revenir à mes publication, je pense bientôt finir The law of the love pour celles qui suivent cette fiction, et donc, j'ai l'intention après de m'attaquer à une traduction pour améliorer mon anglais. Cependant, j'hésite encore entre soit une fiction Brucas (OTH) ou Delena (TVD), votre avis ? Ah oui, et dans l'été devrait voir le jour, au moins un OS Delena et un Dramione (HP) qui sont en cours d'écriture depuis des mois (ah la vie d'étudiante .. !)**

**Aux lectrices fantômes : une petite review n'a jamais tué personne, ça prend quelques secondes et ça encourage l'auteur à se donner à fond pour écrire la suite .. et à la poster plus rapidement, à bon entendeur ;)**

**Kiss, S;**

*** à Kahoko :** **Hey merci beaucoup fidèle revieweuse :) Bon pour le coup, tu dois probablement plus que me hair d'avoir autant tardé à poster la suite et sache que j'en suis désolée ! J'espère cependant qu'elle aura été à la hauteur de tes espérances (et de tes questions!) ! **

**Oui c'est bien cela, elle connait uniquement Nathan, qui est donc son frère (il a un an et demi de plus qu'elle) mais pas les autres. En fait, comme il a été dit dans ce chapitre, Nathan a déménagé à Tree Hill six mois après la disparition de Brooke, alors que Brooke était dans une autre ville à côté, mais comme elle s'est faite renvoyer de son lycée, elle a atterrie dans celui-ci, ou manque de chance, se trouve son grand frère adoré et ses amis ;) Oh non ne t'inquiète pas, je te rassure tout de suite, aucun lien de parenté entre Nathan et Lucas, ils sont simplement meilleurs amis ! Bon évidement, je ne te dirais pas la véritable raison du départ de Brooke, mais je prends en compte tout tes avis ;) Et effectivement, comme tu dis, ça va être dur d'assembler tout ce petit monde, mais au fur et à mesure et avec le temps, qui sait.. **

**Je regarderais pour la fiction que tu m'as conseillé, j'ai envie de me mettre à lire des fictions en anglais pour justement essayer de l'améliorer, parce que je suis archi nulle xD**

**A très bientôt pour la suite, elle viendra beaucoup plus rapidement vu que je suis pratiquement en vacances ;) Et à bientôt aussi pour la presque fin de TLOTL :p**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : "_Un jour tout sera bien, voilà notre espérance : Tout est bien aujourd'hui, voilà l'illusion._"**

Près d'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Brooke n'avait toujours pas bougé, si ce n'est que ses larmes n'en finissaient plus de couler et qu'elle s'était un peu plus recroquevillée sur elle-même, comme un foetus. Une affreuse migraine avait pris possession de sa tête, accompagnée de ses yeux rougis et embués de larmes, si bien qu'elle avait perdue toute notion du temps et du lieu.

Plongée dans son profond désarroi, elle ne faisait attention à personne, tout comme personne ne faisait désormais plus attention à elle. En effet, une vingtaine de lycéens avaient été témoins de la scène et la folle nouvelle avait été rependue à la vitesse de la lumière. Il n'avait pas fallut moins de cinq minutes pour qu'elle ne devienne une paria, une exclue de la société. Brooke Davis était la soeur de Nathan Davis, ce même Nathan Davis qui il y avait une dizaine de minutes à peine lui avait balancé qu'elle n'était plus rien à ses yeux et qu'il la détestait. Si Nathan la détestait, alors tout le monde devait la détester, point final. Et gare à celui qui ne respecterait pas les règles. Tout le monde se souvenait encore très bien de l'histoire de Felix Taggaro, contraint de quitter le lycée après s'en être pris au célébrissime Nathan Davis - il avait en effet tenté de lui voler sa place de capitaine, à ses risques et périls -.

C'est pour cela que pratiquement une vingtaine de minutes après cet incident, personne ne s'était arrêté pour lui demander si elle avait besoin d'aide ni même pour lui tendre un mouchoir afin d'essuyer ces longues trainées noirâtres qui dévalaient silencieusement le long de ses jolies joues blanchâtres et maigrichonnes. Elle était _seule_. Irrémédiablement et définitivement seule, perdue au fin fond des méandres de son désespoir. Les gens passaient près d'elle sans même se retourner sur leur passage.

Rectification, elle n'était pas simplement seule, elle était carrément devenue _invisible_.

* * *

Rachel, tout sourire, qui venait elle aussi de sortir de son cours d'Espagnol cherchait Brooke partout. Elles avaient pourtant prévue de se retrouver devant le panneau d'affichage, seul endroit qu'elle connaissait toutes les deux, mais Brooke n'y était pas et ne répondait à aucun de ses appels. Rien d'inquiétant en soit, Brooke était quelqu'un d'assez solitaire. Elle continua donc de la chercher dans la grande cours du lycée Tree Hill, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive enfin Haley et Lucas accompagnés de quelques amis, assis sur un banc en train de discuter. N'ayant toujours pas retrouvé Brooke après cinq bonnes minutes de recherche, elle décida d'aller à leur rencontre et de leur demander s'ils ne l'avaient pas vus, ayant eu cours avec elle juste avant. Elle ne se doutait pas la moindre seconde de ce qui avait bien pu se passer et c'est affublée d'un sourire amical qu'elle s'avança vers eux.

**- Rachel :** Hey salut ! Je cherche Brooke partout et vu que vous aviez cours ensemble je me disais que vous deviez l'avoir vue ?

Sa remarque lancée d'un ton jovial jeta un froid qu'elle ressentit immédiatement, sans pour autant en connaitre la raison. Elle remarqua néanmoins que l'attention de tous était focalisée sur un grand brun qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais qui semblait être le capitaine de l'équipe de basket du lycée à en juger par son accoutrement. Celui-ci d'ailleurs détourna le regard et serra violemment les poings, de telle sorte que ses jointures en devinrent blanches. Rachel fronça les sourcils d'étonnement et reporta son attention sur la petite blonde qu'elle avait rencontré un peu plus tôt, Haley. A en juger par le regard tendre et la main douce qu'elle posa sur l'épaule du brun, ils devaient être ensemble.

Haley se leva rapidement et fit un pas en avant, afin d'intervenir avant les autres, sans cela les choses auraient probablement dégénérées, elle le savait. Elle arborait une mine affreusement gênée. Ce n'était pas dans son caractère de rejeter les autres, elle détestait cela, mais elle allait devoir faire une exception cette fois-ci. Nathan était son petit-ami depuis presque un an et elle était prête à n'importe quoi pour lui, y compris à passer outre l'un de ses principes, exceptionnellement. Cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'elle allait être désagréable ou méchante avec celle qui semblait être sa soeur - ou bien même avec Rachel -, ce n'était absolument pas dans son caractère, elle se contenterait simplement de les ignorer, pour le bien de tous.

**- Haley :** Non on ne l'a pas vu e-et..

Elle inspira profondément puis ancra ses yeux dans les siens, la fixant intensément. Elle ne savait pas trop comment gérer ce genre de situation, elle qui était la douceur incarnée, mais puisque personne ne semblait près à venir l'aider, elle allait devoir gérer la situation toute seule sans pour autant qu'une troisième guerre mondiale éclate.

**- Haley :** Écoute Rachel, tu devrais éviter de prononcer son nom devant nous, _s'il te plaît_.

Haley n'avait rien contre elle, ni même contre Brooke, mais Nathan était son copain et il semblait au plus mal depuis qu'il avait découvert que sa soeur était dans la même ville, et a fortiori lycée, que lui. Elle ne connaissait pas leur histoire, en réalité, elle ne savait même pas jusqu'à aujourd'hui que Nathan avait une soeur, mais la seule chose dont elle était sûre était qu'il était tellement bouleversé par cette rencontre qu'il valait mieux éviter de le confronter tout de suite à la chose. Elle lança un coup d'oeil en biais à celui-ci avant de reporter son attention sur la rousse, qui semblait totalement perdue. Elle tenta vainement de la dissuader du regard de continuer avec ses questions, mais cela ne sembla pas fonctionner. Rachel était bien trop choquée par ce revirement de situation, elle qui le matin même avait fait la connaissance d'elle et de Lucas qu'elle avait trouvé sympathique malgré les dires de sa meilleure amie. Elle ne comprenait rien, et elle détestait ne rien comprendre.

**- Rachel :** Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé depuis tout à l'heure ?

Elle savait très bien que Brooke n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler un modèle d'amabilité et de gentillesse, mais de là à se mettre à dos tous les populaires et probablement les trois quarts du lycée en un cours, elle avait fait fort, _très_ fort même. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle les avaient laissées, la situation ne semblait pas si catastrophique que cela. Haley eut un regard désolé et détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà été aussi gênée une fois dans sa vie.

**- Haley :** Hum .. Tu devrais juste aller la rejoindre et éviter de poser trop de questions.

Ébahie, la rousse ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, continuant de la fixer de son regard à la fois complètement choqué et perdu, la bouche entrouverte. Elle était tellement dépassée par la situation qu'elle ne savait plus quoi dire, une première. Peinée pour elle, Haley se sentit obligée d'ajouter d'un ton hésitant et un peu plus doux quelques paroles qu'elle espérait réconfortantes. Cela n'apaiserait pas pour autant sa conscience, mais elle espérait ainsi pouvoir mieux supporter le poids de la culpabilité qui s'était insufflée en elle devant le regard abasourdi de la rousse.

- **Haley :** Demande lui, elle t'expliquera sûrement..

Rachel, encore sous le choc, commença à repartir à la recherche de son amie jusqu'à ce qu'Haley ne l'interpelle une nouvelle fois. Elle n'y comprenait plus rien et elle n'avait aucune idée d'où pouvait bien se trouver son amie.

**- Haley :** Tu devrais aller voir devant la salle de cours, je pense qu'elle doit encore y être. C'est la salle B212.

Elle lui fit un pauvre sourire et reconnaissante, Rachel partit presque en courant jusqu'à la salle de cours indiquée après avoir demandé plusieurs fois son chemin. Elle arriva toute essoufflée au lieu dit et découvrit sa meilleure amie effondrée au sol, le dos tenant à peine contre le mur, versant toute les larmes de son corps. Elle courut à ses côtés, lâcha son sac et ses livres à terre et se laissa tomber à genoux devant elle. D'une main douce, elle lui releva le menton de façon à capter toute son attention. Et la réalité la frappa. Tout ce que Brooke s'évertuait à cacher derrière ses remarques cyniques, la solitude, la drogue et l'alcool lui sauta en pleine face. Brooke était une personne extrêmement fragile, bien plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraître et qu'elle ne le souhaitait. Et par dessus tout, Brooke était malheureuse. Et en indigne meilleure amie qu'elle était, elle ne savait même pas pourquoi, préférant capituler après chacune de leurs altercations de peur de voir Brooke mettre un terme définitif à leur amitié. Brooke avait beau être une pauvre conne et une véritable salope quand elle le voulait, elle tenait profondément à elle. Sans ça, elle ne se serrait pas dénoncée pour une chose qu'elle n'avait pas faite dans leur ancien lycée, afin d'être renvoyée avec elle.

Les larmes aux yeux à son tour, Rachel passa une main réconfortante sur son bras et lui remit une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille. Elle était totalement impuissante, une fois de plus, et elle détestait cela. Elle lui caressa les cheveux et prit le ton le plus doux qu'elle put.

**- Rachel :** Ma chérie, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça, tu le sais..

Celle-ci ne lui répondit pas, mais s'accrocha d'avantage à elle, pleurant de plus belle. Elle semblait être en proie à une crise de panique. Rachel attendit quelques minutes qu'elle ne se calme, la berçant toujours contre elle et serra les dents d'énervement. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu mettre Brooke dans cet état ? Ou plutôt _qui_, d'après ce qu'elle avait compris. Elle sentit la colère monter en elle, mais tenta de se maitriser du mieux qu'elle put. Ce n'était absolument pas le bon moment.

**- Rachel :** J'ai vu Haley qui ma dit en quelque sorte qu'on ne devait plus l'approcher elle et ses amis, ni même prononcer ton nom devant eux.. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Brooke ? Je suis perdue, aide moi à comprendre, s'il te plait..

La brune hoqueta, la gorge déchirée par les sanglots. Elle n'arrivait plus à prononcer un seul mot, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

**- Brooke :** J-je ...

Devant sa détresse, Rachel ne put à son tour retenir ses larmes de couler. Brooke était tout ce qu'elle avait, sa seule et unique amie, la soeur qu'elle n'avait jamais eut, et de la voir comme cela lui déchirait le coeur. Cette fille n'avait pas mérité tous les malheurs qui lui tombaient dessus et pourtant la vie semblait s'acharner sur elle. La rousse aurait aimé ne serait-ce que prendre un peu de sa douleur pour la soulager, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas possible. Brooke était une forteresse, une forteresse qui ne laissait rien filtrer, jamais. Pas même devant elle.  
Des trémolos dans la voix, elle se mit à chuchoter.

**- Rachel :** B, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça...

La voix rauque d'émotion mal contenue, la rousse continua, les mauvais souvenirs affluents.

- **Rachel :** J'ai l'impression de remonter deux ans en arrière. Dis-le moi, tu peux me faire confiance, tu sais ? Je te le promet...

Elle posa sa tête sur la sienne et serra fortement une des mains de son amie entre les siennes.

**- Rachel :** Je reste là, je ne vais nulle part, B chérie.

Cette dernière inspira fortement, essayant de se calmer un tant soit peu et de recouvrer ses esprits.

**- Brooke :** Je ne veux pas que tu me juges après ce que je vais te raconter Rachel, promets le moi je t'en pris..

En réponse, la rousse la serra contre elle, le coeur lourd. Elle pressentait que le secret de Brooke était affreux et qu'il allait changer leur vie, sans retour en arrière possible.

**- Rachel :** Je te le jure. Tu peux compter sur moi. _Toujours_.

Émue et touchée par la force de ses mots, Brooke inspira une grande bouffée d'air pour se donner du courage. Un coup d'oeil aux alentours lui apprit qu'elles étaient seules, tous ayant préférés profiter de la pause pour s'aérer. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, jusqu'au sang, mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Puis lorsqu'elle se sentit prête, elle ferma les yeux et débuta le récit de sa vie, des larmes silencieuses sillonnant ses joues. Elle ne l'avait jamais raconté à personne, gardant cela pour elle depuis de trop nombreuses années, déjà.

**- Brooke :** Quand j'ai quitté ma maison il y a deux ans, j'ai laissé un frère derrière moi. Mon grand frère, mon protecteur, celui que je considérais un peu comme mon ange gardien..

Elle eut un petit sourire nostalgique au travers de ses larmes, les yeux plongés dans le vague, dans de lointains souvenirs d'une époque désormais révolue.

- **Brooke :** Il était mon rayon de soleil dans ce monde fait d'hypocrisie. On était tout le temps fourrés ensemble, même s'il avait un an et demi de plus que moi. Les inséparables qu'on nous appelait. Si quelqu'un voulait trainer avec moi, il fallait accepter mon frère, et vice-versa...

Elle passa une main tremblotante sur ses joues pour en chasser les quelques larmes qui coulaient, sans aucune discontinuité. Et alors qu'elle allait reprendre, sa voix se coinça dans sa gorge, la faisant hoqueter.

- **Brooke :** P-pourtant, je l'ai lâchement abandonné, sans même lui dire au revoir, ni même lui expliquer les raisons de mon départ. Je l'ai anéanti, je le sais très bien..

Elle ferma les yeux si fort qu'elle s'en donna mal à la tête, espérant que peut-être comme ça alors, elle pourrait oublier un instant le monstre qu'elle était. C'était une vérité trop dure à assumer, même après deux ans, mais elle continua néanmoins. Rachel méritait de connaitre toute l'histoire, dans les moindres détails.

**- Brooke :** Je ne l'ai jamais recontacté depuis mon départ alors qu'on était pratiquement deux moitiés d'une même personne, les mêmes paires dans un jeu de cartes, et ce n'est pourtant pas l'envie qui m'en manquait..

Elle renifla, sans se formaliser de ce geste disgracieux, après tout, c'était Rachel qui se trouvait à ses côtés, elle l'avait déjà vue dans des états bien pire que cela.

- **Brooke :** Il a toujours été là pour moi, même si j'étais en tort.

Elle s'arrêta un instant, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

- **Brooke :** Surtout quand j'étais en tort, en fait. S'il le fallait, il était capable de se mettre tous ses amis à dos rien que pour moi. J'étais celle qui comptait le plus pour lui, la personne la plus importante de sa vie, comme il était celle de la mienne. Quand j'allais mal, on se mettait devant un film à l'eau de rose avec un pot de glace noix de pécan caramel et on rigolait en se moquant des personnages, il me taquinait pour me redonner le sourire...

Cette fois-ci, elle ne put se retenir et s'effondra devant l'intensité de ses souvenirs. Ils étaient bien trop douloureux pour elle, surtout après avoir vu toute la rancoeur et le mépris qu'il avait pour elle dans ses yeux verts. Rachel, qui pleurait désormais elle aussi, se remit à lui caresser les cheveux. Elle espérait ainsi arriver à l'apaiser, même si au fond d'elle, elle savait que cela était impossible, son mal était bien trop grand et aucun mot ne pourrait combler ce vide. Pour pouvoir aller mieux, Brooke avait uniquement besoin du pardon de son frère, elle venait de le comprendre. Seulement, connaissant le tempérament de feu de son amie et se doutant que Nathan devait posséder le même, les choses n'allaient pas être faciles, loin de là. Ils étaient bien trop fiers et handicapés sentimentalement parlant pour résoudre rapidement la situation.

**- Rachel :** Je suis désolée, ma belle. Je suis tellement désolée..

Brooke détourna le regard et se détacha complètement de sa meilleure amie. Elle appuya le haut de son crane contre le mur derrière elle et souffla doucement, le coeur battant à tout rompre.

**- Brooke :** Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de te dire la vérité. La vérité sur mon départ. Les raisons qui m'y ont poussées.

La rousse comprit, sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de le dire, que cela devait être horriblement dur à faire pour son amie et que ses raisons devaient l'être tout autant. On ne quittait pas comme cela sa famille, qui plus est quand elle pouvait désormais mesurer l'importance de l'amour qu'elle portait à son frère. Brooke, de son côté, ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre. C'était la première fois qu'elle mettait des mots sur ses actes, et même si elle savait que Rachel ne la jugerait pas, elle avait du mal à trouver les mots adéquats.

Rachel posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son amie et lui chuchota tristement, incapable de parler à haute voix, l'émotion ayant eut raison d'elle.

**- Rachel :** Tu n'es pas obligée si tu n'es pas prête, B. Je peux attendre, ça ne fait rien...

Sa meilleure amie l'interrompit en secouant la tête et renifla. Non, Rachel avait toujours été là pour elle, à n'importe quel instant, que ce soit les bons, comme les mauvais. Elle devait savoir, elle _méritait_ de savoir la vérité. Et pour une fois en deux ans, elle avait rassemblé assez de courage en elle pour raconter son histoire, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir le refaire dans un avenir proche.

**- Brooke :** Je suis prête. Tu as le droit de connaître la vérité. Tu m'as prouvée plus d'une fois que tu es une personne formidable et digne de confiance. J'ai confiance en toi, Rachel, plus qu'en n'importe qui. Probablement même plus qu'en moi-même.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire comme pour appuyer ses dires, et c'était vrai, Rachel était la personne la plus intègre qui lui eut été donné de rencontrer, et dans son malheur, elle ne remercierait jamais assez la vie pour ce cadeau.

- **Brooke :** Et puis je sais que tu seras là pour moi, quoiqu'il arrive. Tu viens encore de me le prouver.

Elle inspira un grand bol d'air puis ferma les yeux, débutant son récit.

- **Brooke :** Très bien, si je suis partie il y a deux ans c'est parce que ...

* * *

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Brooke avait terminé son récit et pleurait à torrent dans les bras de Rachel qui pleurait elle aussi, complètement dévastée par cette vérité. Elle comprenait maintenant. Elle comprenait enfin pourquoi Brooke était comme cela. Elle comprenait tout et finalement elle aurait préféré ne rien savoir. Toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à connaitre et celle-ci en faisait assurément partie.

Cependant, dans un autre sens, elle était aussi soulagée d'être au courant de tout, dans les moindres détails, Brooke n'aurait plus à supporter cela toute seule. Elle serait là, prêt d'elle, pour l'écouter et l'aider à se reconstruire. Mais cette triste histoire lui avait également broyé le coeur. Comment une fille aussi géniale que Brooke pouvait avoir vécue une chose pareille. La vie était tellement injuste, elle le prouvait encore une fois.  
Elle la serra de toute ses forces dans ses bras, complètement chamboulée. En réalité, elle ne savait même pas si elle était en train de consoler Brooke, ou bien si elle était en train de se consoler elle-même.

**- Rachel :** Je serai toujours là pour toi, ma belle. Tu m'entends ? Toujours. Je suis tellement désolée, tellement désolée que tu ais eu a vivre ça...

La brune hocha la tête en la fixant intensément. Les larmes roulant encore librement le long de ses joues, elle lui prit la main qu'elle serra entre les siennes et entreprit de lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur, mais qu'elle ne lui avait jamais dit, afin de se protéger. Cela faisait beaucoup trop mal de perdre les gens auxquels on tient et Brooke ne voulait pas revivre cela, mais sans vraiment pouvoir l'expliquer, elle était intimement persuadée que Rachel ne ferait pas partie de ces gens-là. Alors pour la première fois depuis qu'elle se connaissait, elle lui ouvrit son coeur, sans aucune réserve.

**- Brooke :** Tu es ma meilleure amie Rachel. Depuis pratiquement deux ans tu me supportes alors que j'ai toujours été horrible avec toi, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi d'ailleurs. J'ai toujours refusé ton aide alors que toi tu as toujours été présente pour moi, même dans les moments les plus durs.

Fautive, elle baissa la tête avant de continuer sur sa lancée. Elle s'en voulait encore pour toutes les crasses qu'elle lui avait fait subir.

- **Brooke :** Je ne t'ai même pas remercié d'avoir endossé avec moi ce que j'ai fait et par ma faute tu t'es faite virer toi aussi du lycée. Je suis vraiment désolée tu sais, je n'ai pas voulue ça .. Tu es restée prêt de moi alors que la première fois que tu es venue me parler, je t'ai envoyée te faire voir et malgré ça, tu ne m'as pas abandonné. Tout le monde m'aurait laissé tombé depuis longtemps, sauf toi .. Depuis pratiquement deux ans qu'on se connaît, j'ai appris petit à petit à te faire confiance mais jamais assez pour te dire la vérité sur mon passé et toi tu as été patiente, tu es resté près de moi, tu as attendue alors que les trois quart des gens auraient fuis si je leur avais fait ne serait-ce que le quart de ce que je t'ai fait, je m'en veux tellement pour tout ça et même si je sais que tu m'as déjà pardonné depuis bien longtemps, je sais aussi que de simples excuses n'effaceront jamais tout le mal que j'ai pu te faire, alors encore une fois, pardonne moi pour tout ça, Rachel..

Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, Rachel se contenta d'hocher la tête, lui signifiant par là que ce n'était pas un problème, qu'elle lui avait effectivement pardonné depuis bien longtemps et qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Comment pourrait-elle lui en vouloir après tout ? Elle était son amie, sa meilleure amie.

- **Brooke :** Je sais aussi que tu te sens coupable de ne pas arriver à m'aider à arrêter toutes mes conneries mais tu ne dois pas. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est à moi de décider de changer, tu ne peux pas le faire à ma place. Et je sais aussi que je peux être une vraie garce quand je suis shootée et je m'en veux beaucoup de te blesser, mais dans ces moments-là, je n'arrive pas à me contrôler, j'ai besoin de te rejeter parce que je ne veux pas t'entraîner dans ma chute. Je ne veux pas te briser comme moi je le suis. Tu mérites mieux et je ne me pardonnerais jamais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose..

Elle la fixa avec toute la sincérité dont elle était capable et en cet instant, Rachel su que jamais elle n'oublierait cette image, elle qui n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Brooke mettait tant d'acharnement à la faire sortir de sa vie, même après pratiquement deux ans d'amitié.

**- Brooke :** Tu es ce qu'il m'est arrivé de meilleur ces deux dernières années et je ne me vois plus sans toi, Rachel de mon coeur.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire amusé à la mention de ce surnom au travers de ses larmes et se passa une main sur ses joues pour les essuyer, désormais apaisée.

**- Brooke :** Je t'aime Rachel Gatina, je vais probablement tomber dans le mélodramatique, mais tu es ma sœur de cœur, et je te promets d'essayer de changer. Je ne te garantit pas d'y arriver, encore moins dès les prochains jours, mais en revanche, je te promets de faire des efforts et surtout, d'essayer.

Touchée, Rachel essuya à son tour les quelques larmes qui coulaient toujours et lui fit un sourire resplendissant, malgré la situation. Leur amitié venait de prendre une autre dimension, plus intense, plus profonde, plus complice, et elles le savaient toutes les deux.

**- Rachel :** Moi aussi je t'aime B, moi aussi. Tu n'es pas seulement ma meilleure amie, mais la meilleure personne que je connaisse, la plus forte aussi, et je ne te laisserais jamais tomber, je te le promets.

D'humeur un peu plus joyeuse maintenant qu'elle sentait son amie soulagée de lui avoir tout raconté et après ces déclarations, elle se permit un léger sourire, taquine.

- **Rachel :** Dès qu'on s'est rencontrées, j'ai tout de suite su que derrière le regard glaciale que tu laissais paraître se cachait une fille gentille, adorable, douce, pleine d'humour et surtout d'une amabilité sans égale.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire en coin aux souvenirs de la brune quand elle l'avait connue. Elle était devenue en une heure chrono, la peste du lycée. Elle se montrait arrogante et hautaine avec tout ceux qui tentaient de l'approcher. Elle se souvint qu'elle s'était même battue avec une blonde populaire qui l'avait insulté de salope, après avoir tenté de faire connaissance avec elle. Tout le monde l'avait fuit après cela, sauf elle, et puis elles étaient devenus amie, en quelque sorte. Elle ne savait pas encore à cette époque que Brooke s'était enfuie de chez elle, celle-ci lui ayant dit qu'elle était orpheline. En effet, repêchée dans la rue en tant que sans-abri, du fait qu'elle était mineure et dans un autre état, Brooke avait été rapidement placée à la DDASS et après avoir fugué de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil, plus personne n'avait voulu d'elle. Considérée comme une contrainte par les services sociaux, personne n'avait cherché à la retrouver lorsqu'elle avait disparue à l'aube de ses seize ans. Elle était même persuadée qu'ils avaient du détruire son dossier et prendre cela comme une bénédiction, puisqu'ils n'avaient jamais tentés de la retrouver, alors qu'elle avait seulement fugué à quelques kilomètres de là. Mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas, bien au contraire. Elle avait alors été obligée de trouver un travail pour survivre et puis, elle avait trouvé ce pauvre petit appartement miteux au loyer aussi dérisoire que l'état des lieux, mais dans lequel elle se sentait bien avec sa solitude, protégée du monde entier. C'était là l'unique partie de l'histoire que Rachel connaissait, jusqu'à il y a peu.

**- Rachel :** J'ai bien remarqué que tu n'étais pas qu'une garce, même si tu voulais montrer le contraire, et je suis vraiment touchée que tu t'ouvres comme ça à moi.

Elle la reprit contre elle et la serra un instant dans ses bras, puis posa sa tête contre la sienne tandis qu'elles s'appuyaient toutes les deux contre le mur derrière elles, toujours au milieu du couloir désert, bras dessus, bras dessous.

**- Rachel :** J'ai l'impression que cette journée marque un grand tournant dans nos vie, B.

Elle eut un léger sourire en tournant la tête vers elle, croisant ses yeux verts à présent secs.

- **Rachel :** Et tu sais quoi ? Je t'aime aussi, B Davis. Rien ni personne ne pourra nous séparer. Les copines d'abord, tu te souviens ?

Elle lui tendit son poing dans lequel Brooke frappa doucement avec un petit rire.

- **Brooke :** Les copines d'abord.

Et elles restèrent là dans ce couloir désert, dans les bras l'une de l'autre, jusqu'à la prochaine sonnerie, se racontant tout un tas d'anecdotes du passé, rattrapant tout simplement ce temps gâché inutilement en pleurs, disputes et mensonges.

**" Pardonnez-moi**,  
Mes _faiblesses_, mes **faux pas**,  
mais des _**erreurs**_, qui n'en fait pas ?  
Mes _silences_, mes _absences_,  
Ma _violence_, mon **arrogance**. "

* * *

**Hey coucou tout le monde !**

**Bon, comme promis, maintenant que je suis en vacances, les chapitres arriveront plus rapidement qu'avant, la preuve ;) J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, l'histoire se met doucement en place, et je sais, c'est méchant, c'est sadique et tout ce que vous voulez, d'avoir "coupé" la révélation de Brooke, mais qu'est-ce que vous croyez, qu'au bout de 7 malheureux chapitres vous alliez déjà découvrir la vérité ? L'histoire n'aurait plus d'intérêt sans ça ;) Mais, j'attends toujours vos hypothèses avec grand plaisir ! Bref, ce chapitre-ci était principalement fait pour mettre en avant la relation Brachel, cette amitié si particulière qui les lie, mais aussi une autre facette de la Brooke froide et cynique, la Brooke vulnérable ! J'espère également avoir réussie à vous transporter et vous faire passer tout un tas d'émotions, telles que la détresse de Brooke..**

** On se retrouve très bientôt pour la suite, les amies :)**

**Kiss, S.**

***à dianehermans : Here is finally the next chapter !**  
***à Kahoko .S : Hey ! Je sais que les chapitres sont parfois un peu court, puisqu'il s'agit d'une histoire écrite il y a longtemps, mais que je 'rénove' un petit peu. Ce chapitre-ci est un peu plus long, en espérant qu'il te plaise ;) Oh oui, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point c'est frustrant, j'ai pratiquement une bonne vingtaine de lectures à chaque chapitre mais les reviews ne suivent pas, et c'est sincèrement frustrant, j'ai parfois l'impression d'écrire dans le vide, mais heureusement que j'ai des reviews comme les tiennes qui me remontent le morale :) **

**Concernant ton hypothèse, je ne confirmerais ou ne réfuterais pas, tu découvriras la vérité au fur et à mesure ;) Et oui ils ont bien 17 ans (sauf Nathan qui a un an et demi de plus que les autres), donc Brooke avait bien 15 ans lorsqu'elle a quitté le domicile familiale et évidement, elle ne l'a pas fait de gaité de coeur. En espérant que tu as eu les explications que tu cherchais au long de ce chapitre ! **

**Ahh c'est génial, je suis vraiment contente que le côté un peu sombre de cette fiction te plaise, et puis en plus, si tu veux tout savoir, ce n'est pas prêt de s'arranger ;) Ah oui, tu préfères cette histoire alors ? Sincèrement, ça me fait plaisir, parce que même si j'adore écrire TLOTL, celle-ci, c'est mon petit bébé, ma première fiction, où je peux écrire un peu plus librement, vu que dans TLOTL, je suis la trame de OTH, en essayant d'être le plus crédible possible ! Et d'ailleurs, la fin de cette fiction, n'est pas pour tout de suite, mais pour bientôt tout de même, parce que toute bonne chose à une fin, n'est-ce pas ? :) **

**Ahah et oui, Lucas, sait qu'il est foutu, même s'il va se battre contre ça, tu verras, ce sera plutôt amusant ! Surtout, qu'il est en couple avec Peyton, il ne faut pas l'oublier ;) Contente que tu aimes en tout cas ! **

**A bientôt pour la suite, ce sera celle de TLOTL, je pense ;) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : " _La haine, c'est la colère des faibles._ "**

Au même moment dans la cours du lycée, Haley, Lucas et Peyton étaient toujours assis sur le banc en train de regarder Nathan qui tournait en rond devant eux depuis le départ de Rachel. Haley essayait en vain de lui dire de se calmer, de le prendre dans ses bras mais cela énervait Nathan plus qu'autre chose, lui qui était d'un naturel bien impulsif. Personne n'osait s'approcher de lui, sauf Haley qui depuis le temps savait plus ou moins comment l'aider à se calmer, - bien qu'elle ne l'ait pour autant jamais vu dans un tel état de colère, de tristesse et d'amertume mélangées.

Au bout de longues minutes à le regarder faire en se creusant les méninges sur l'attitude à adopter, elle s'approcha de lui de nouveau et posa une main douce sur son avant bras.

- **Haley :** Nathan, mon cœur, calme toi, s'il te plaît...

Furieux, ce dernier l'interrompit et la repoussa brutalement, comme si elle venait de le brûler. Il ne semblait plus maître de lui-même. Plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance que sa colère. Pas même sa petite-amie qui pour une fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, se retrouvait impuissante, elle qui depuis le temps avait appris à le gérer.

Il ancra ses yeux noirs de colère dans les siens, la fusillant littéralement, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

- **Nathan :** Comment est-ce que tu veux que je me calme alors qu'elle est ici après être partie il y a deux putains d'années, hein ? Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire, bordel ! Tu n'y comprends rien, ok ? Tu ne peux pas comprendre, de toute façon !

La colère parlait pour lui et il se retint avec difficulté de la prendre par les épaules pour la secouer en la traitant d'idiote. Se calmer ? Quelle connerie ! Il ne pouvait pas se calmer, il n'en avait même pas envie.

Peyton qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début de la conversation était pensive. Nathan et elle se connaissaient depuis un peu plus d'un an et demi maintenant et on pouvait aisément dire qu'ils étaient meilleurs amis, mais elle n'avait jamais entendue parler d'une soeur Davis auparavant. Jamais, pas une seule fois, sans ça, elle s'en serait souvenue, assurément. Elle avait compris que cela était un sujet sensible en voyant sa réaction, mais entre meilleurs amis, n'étions pas censés tout se dire, même les plus petits et insignifiants secrets comme les plus terribles ? Elle se tourna vers lui, légèrement accusatrice. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, malgré la situation. Même si elle voyait son meilleur ami au plus mal et qu'elle était triste pour lui, elle se sentait aussi quelque peu trahie et une petite voix au fond d'elle - son démon intérieur - lui en voulait un peu. Aussi ne put-elle empêcher les mots de sortir de sa bouche en le regardant fixement, guettant sa réaction, le ton plein de reproches.

- **Peyton :** Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu avais une sœur...

Il l'interrompit à son tour et lui cracha, le plus méprisant possible, qu'il n'avait plus de soeur. A croire qu'ils prenaient tous un malin plaisir à lui rappeler l'incommodante présence de Brooke.

-** Nathan :** Je n'ai plus de sœur. Pour moi elle est morte il y a deux ans alors je ne voyais pas l'utilité de t'en parler. De _vous_ en parler. Fin de la discussion.

Haley sursauta devant la dureté de ces paroles. Elle ne connaissait pas cette facette de son copain et à vrai dire, il l'effrayait. Elle choisit cependant d'adopter un ton conciliant et d'une fois encore, tenter de le calmer. Elle avait espoir d'y arriver et elle qui avait de nombreux frères et soeurs ne pouvait envisager qu'on puisse penser cela de ceux qui partageaient le même sang que soi-même. Peu importe ce que sa soeur avait bien pu faire, elle restait sa chair, son sang, une part de lui et il ne pouvait pas la bannir de sa vie de cette façon. Elle ne pouvait pas le comprendre et encore moins l'accepter, elle qui était très proche de sa famille, malgré qu'ils aient tous des caractères diamétralement opposés. Il devait forcément y avoir une explication là-dessous et Nathan devait au moins laisser une chance à Brooke de s'expliquer, après quoi, selon ce qu'elle lui dirait, il pourrait choisir de la rayer ou non de sa vie, mais pas avant. Encore que pour Haley il était tout bonnement inconcevable de renier quelqu'un de sa famille, peu importe la raison invoquée.

- **Haley :** Mais tu devrais essayer de parler avec elle, au moins, tu ne crois pas ? Elle ne m'avait vraiment pas l'air bien tout à l'heure...

Il lui lança son regard le plus mauvais et sentit la colère grimper en flèche en lui. Bien sûr qu'elle ne pouvait pas le comprendre elle qui était fille unique, née dans une famille parfaite, sans aucun problème. Alors petite-amie ou pas, pour qui se prenait-elle à essayer de lui donner des conseils - stupides - quand elle ne pouvait rien comprendre à la situation ?

- **Nathan :** Et moi tu crois que j'étais comment quand elle est partie, hein ? Tu crois que j'étais comment quand j'ai appris que ma sœur, ma putain de moitié avait foutu le camp sans même me laisser la moindre explication, le moindre numéro de téléphone ?

Il laissa un moment de flottement, le temps qu'elle intègre bien ses paroles puis se rapprocha au plus près d'elle et plaqua son visage devant le sien, leurs nez se frôlant, et d'une voix glaciale, il articula froidement ses derniers mots, la blessant au plus profond d'elle-même. A cet instant, elle rêvait simplement de pouvoir disparaitre et de ne plus faire face à ces deux yeux verts qu'elle aimait tant et qui la fusillaient du regard, eux qui d'habitude la dévisageaient avec tendresse. Il lui semblait faire face à un autre homme et elle détestait celui-ci.

- **Nathan :** Hein Haley tu crois que j'ai réagi comment ?! Va-y dis-le moi, toi qui crois savoir tout mieux que tout le monde !

Elle baissa la tête, les larmes aux yeux alors qu'un sentiment de culpabilité s'insinuait en elle. Aussi bien qu'elle puisse se souvenir, jamais Nathan ne l'avait autant blessée, même inconsciemment.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, bien trop absorbée par le tournant que venait de prendre cette conversation, Lucas s'approcha de sa meilleure amie et lui passa une main réconfortante dans le dos, qu'il lui caressa un instant, tout en jetant un regard noir à Nathan avant de s'adresser sèchement à lui. Qu'il soit furieux ? Soit, il pouvait encore le comprendre. Qu'il en veuille à la Terre entière ? Il le comprenait aussi. Mais qu'il s'en prenne de cette façon à Haley alors qu'elle tentait simplement de l'aider ? Hors de questions ! Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer cela, encore plus lorsqu'il pouvait aisément voir à quel point ces quelques mots avaient touchés Haley. Certes Nathan semblait vivre une mauvaise passe, mais cela n'impliquait pas pour autant le fait qu'il doive se comporter en un parfait imbécile et il allait le lui rappeler.

Il s'immisça entre les deux amants, se plantant devant sa meilleure amie et faisant ainsi face à un Nathan toujours enragé dans lequel il plongea ses deux pupilles océans, lui renvoyant un regard assassin. Nathan voulait jouer à ce petit jeu là, à celui qui intimiderait le plus l'autre ? Très bien, il était être très fort lui aussi et surtout, il n'abandonnait jamais la partie à moins d'y être contraint, et encore. Malgré toute sa colère, il prit cependant le partie de ne pas s'approcher de trop prêt de lui alors qu'il n'avait qu'une seule envie en cet instant, celle de l'attraper par le cou et de le plaquer contre le mur le plus proche pour lui remettre les idées en place, aussi se contenta-t-il simplement de lui parler calmement, chaque mots transpirant une menace non feinte que Nathan perçu sans peine. S'il blessait de nouveau Haley, il lui casserait assurément la gueule sans aucun état d'âme.

- **Lucas :** Tu vas beaucoup trop loin là, Nathan ! Tu n'étais pas obligé de lui hurler dessus ! Elle essaie juste de comprendre et de t'aider alors tu vas commencer par te calmer immédiatement dans un premier temps, avant que ce ne soit moi qui te calme. Et ensuite, tu lui présenteras tes excuses. Ce qui je pense ne devrait pas être un très gros problème en soit une fois que tu auras réalisé quel espèce de parfait connard tu viens d'être avec ta _petite amie_.

Comme un électrochoc, son masque de colère se fissura pour laisser place à une mine désolée et coupable. Le brun s'approcha alors aussi vite qu'il le put d'Haley, qui s'était assise entre temps sur le banc, bien trop ébranlée émotionnellement, et il s'accroupit devant elle, les traits tirés par la culpabilité. Il tenta de capturer son regard fuyant et y parvint enfin après de longues secondes de lutte.

- **Nathan :** Je suis désolé, mon cœur...

Il semblait vraiment sincère et bien que la gorge encore nouée par l'émotion, elle ne put qu'acquiescer silencieusement, attendant la suite.

- **Nathan :** Je sais que ça ne m'excuse en rien mais je suis vraiment mal, je ne m'attendais pas à la revoir, ça a été comme un coup de massue... Après son départ, ça a vraiment été très dur pour moi de me reconstruire. J'ai fait pas mal de conneries dont je ne suis pas fier et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à surmonter le fait qu'elle m'ait abandonné alors qu'on était très proches.

Il eu un sourire nostalgique et Haley se sentit triste devant ses yeux perdus dans un passé qui n'existait plus. Elle posa une main sur sa joue et la lui caressa tendrement, l'incitant ainsi à continuer. Elle était avide d'en apprendre un peu plus sur son passé mystérieux, elle qui croyait le connaitre parfaitement, mais elle ne le brusquerait pas pour autant. Elle attendrait patiemment qu'il veuille bien s'ouvrir à elle et prendrait tout ce qu'il lui donnerait en attendant.

- **Nathan :** On nous appelait même les «_ inséparables_ » et malgré nos un an et demi de différence, beaucoup croyait qu'on était jumeaux. On avait cet espèce de lien bizarre, cette faculté de se comprendre sans même avoir besoin de se parler ..

Il se perdit un instant, les yeux dans le vague, dans de lointains souvenirs, avant de secouer la tête pour se reprendre.

- **Nathan :** Et là, de la revoir c'est trop dur, beaucoup trop dur.. Je crois que je ne suis pas encore prêt à l'écouter, il me faut du temps, et j'ai eu l'impression que tu la défendais sans même chercher à essayer de me comprendre moi. Je suis vraiment désolé, excuse moi, mon coeur..

Elle hocha la tête doucement et lui prit son visage entre ses deux mains pour le fixer avec tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait lui porter. Et dieu seul sait à quel point celui-ci était immense ! Nathan avait été son premier petit copain, son premier en tout d'ailleurs, et elle était vraiment prête à n'importe quoi pour lui, pour que leur relation ait un avenir. Elle le voyait comme l'homme de sa vie, le futur père de ses enfants, et ce n'était pas ces quelques différents qui allaient les séparer. Elle l'épaulerait dans cette épreuve, bien qu'elle ne savait pas trop encore qu'elle était son véritable rôle dans celle-ci. Tant pis, elle l'apprendrait avec le temps, mais le plus important, elle serait là pour lui.

- **Haley :** Je comprends mon ange, mais je ne veux pas que tu te renfermes sur toi-même, c'est d'accord ?

Avec un petit sourire en coin attendri, le brun hocha la tête en approchant son visage du sien. Lui qui avait toujours été d'un naturel très impulsif avait trouvé en Haley son remède. Elle seule arrivait à l'apaiser, à lui faire entendre raison - il avait choisi volontairement d'oublier Brooke qui avant Haley avait eu cette faculté elle aussi, mais il se refusait à y penser -. Et par dessus tout, il ne la remercierait jamais assez de passer outre ses accès de colère et de continuer à s'inquiéter pour lui, malgré son caractère parfois imbuvable, il le reconnaissait.

- **Nathan :** C'est promis.

Satisfaite, elle lui rendit son sourire et lui souffla du bout des lèvres les seuls mots au monde qui avait le pouvoir de lui faire oublier tout le reste.

- **Haley :** Je t'aime.

Il lui fit un petit sourire et se pencha pour l'embrasser avec délicatesse, comme si elle pouvait se briser à tout moment et sans conteste qu'elle préférait mille fois ce Nathan là, doux et affectueux.

A leurs côtés, sur le banc, Lucas et Peyton étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre et admiraient sans rien dire la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, contents pour leurs amis, lorsque Peyton vit au loin Brooke et Rachel sortir du bâtiment. Elle fronça les sourcils en sentant arriver les embrouilles à plein nez.

Brooke tourna instinctivement la tête vers eux, mû par une force invisible, et vit Nathan qui était alors de dos. Elle ne demanda pas son reste et partit à toute vitesse vers le parking, le teint blanchâtre pendant que Rachel s'en allait parler au petit groupe, littéralement en pétard après le brun.

Peyton, qui n'avait jusque là pas encore rencontré la rousse eut une moue dédaigneuse et la toisa du regard. Les amis de mes amis sont mes amis, et les ennemis de mes amis, sont mes ennemis disait un proverbe. De plus, cette rousse lui paraissait un peu trop sûre d'elle et superficielle pour être le genre de personne avec qui elle pouvait devenir amie. Elle chuchota au creux de l'oreille de son petit-ami, tout en continuant à scruter l'arrivée de la rousse.

- **Peyton :** Bébé est-ce que tu vois ce que je vois ?

Lucas qui regardait ses deux meilleurs amis s'embrasser, ravi que Nathan ait enfin décidé d'arrêter de jouer aux imbéciles, tourna la tête dans la direction indiquée par la blonde et rencontra le regard sombre de Rachel qui arrivait droit sur eux, les yeux rouges et gonflés et les poings serrés. Lui qui avait eut l'occasion de rencontrer la flamboyante rousse savait qu'elle n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche et connaissant le tempérament impulsif de son meilleur ami, il risquait fortement d'y avoir des étincelles.

- **Lucas :** Malheureusement, oui...

Rachel s'avança vers le couple qui s'embrassait toujours et tapota sans ménagement l'épaule de Nathan qui était dos à elle. Les cheveux en pétard, elle semblait furieuse, prête à créer un ouragan sur son passage.

- **Rachel :** Hey, toi !

Elle se retint de justesse d'ajouter un _'connard'_ à la fin de sa phrase en se souvenant que malgré tout, ce connard en question était le frère de sa meilleure amie et qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'envenimer encore plus la situation. Le concerné se retourna et la regarda de haut, avec toute la froideur qu'il pouvait posséder. Il se doutait bien de qui elle devait être pour l'avoir déjà vu trainer avec Brooke. Ainsi, il ne chercha même pas à être poli et la toisa du regard en passant un bras autour de la taille de sa petite-amie, lui signifiant par la même occasion qu'elle n'avait pas sa place ici.

- **Nathan :** Tu n'as rien à faire là.

Cette remarque eu le don de la rendre encore plus en colère qu'elle ne l'était déjà, et par dessus tout, intensifier le dégout qu'elle ressentait pour cet homme que Brooke décrivait comme quelqu'un de merveilleux et qui l'avait pourtant faite pleurer au beau milieu d'un couloir, devant une vingtaine de personnes. Elle avait du mal à croire que ces deux hommes là étaient en réalité une seule et même personne en le voyant fanfaronner devant elle, ne cherchant même pas à s'expliquer.

Encore plus énervée de par l'attitude que venait d'adopter le brun, même si elle aurait du s'en douter, elle choisit d'être moins diplomate cette fois-ci et de ne pas laisser sa langue dans sa poche. Après tout, c'était lui qui venait d'ouvrir les hostilités et elle le faisait pour la bonne cause.

- **Rachel :** Je comprends que tu sois en colère mais tu n'avais pas à lui parler comme ça, espèce d'abruti fini !

Il allait répliquer mais elle l'en empêcha en mettant une main devant elle et enchaina le fond de sa pensée sans lui laisser en placer une, révoltée.

- **Rachel :** Tu ne sais pas les raisons qui l'ont poussé à partir alors ne t'avise plus de lui manquer de respect de cette façon. Tu lui en veux ? Ok, très bien, je peux comprendre mais si j'apprends que tu l'as encore faite pleurer et que je la retrouve comme tout à l'heure effondrée dans un couloir minable, je te jure que je te passerai l'envie de recommencer. Et crois-moi que ce sont loin d'être des paroles en l'air ! Tu ne sais pas comment elle a vécue ces deux ans, moi je le sais, et je peux te dire que je ne souhaiterai ça à personne, ni même à ma pire ennemie, encore moins à ma propre soeur. Tu n'imagines même pas tout ce qu'elle a pu subir. Et crois moi que, quand tu le sauras, tu te sentiras comme le pauvre con que tu es.

Quelque peu soulagée de sa longue tirade, elle commença à partir en direction du parking rejoindre Brooke sans lui avoir laissé l'occasion de lui répondre mais au bout de quelques mètres, elle se retourna et cria à son attention.

- **Rachel :** Oh et ne dis pas à tes parents que Brooke est ici, tu seras _gentil_.

Il avait très bien perçu l'ironie de son dernier mot sans même avoir besoin de se retourner vers elle pour croiser son sourire narquois. Enfin elle partit sous le regard de certains élèves qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de cet échange tandis qu'un peu accablé, Nathan murmurait plus pour lui-même.

- **Nathan :** Je n'avais pas l'intention de le faire, de toute manière..

Ces paroles avaient eu beau l'interloquer, sa colère n'en était pas pour le moins, moins présente, au contraire. Elle n'était même pas capable de venir elle-même lui parler, pour cela elle devait envoyer sa rousse d'amie qui avait tendance à se croire supérieure à lui. Et puis, quand bien même, il ne voyait pas ce qui aurait pu la pousser à s'enfuir et à ne plus lui donner aucune nouvelle, bon sang ! Elle cherchait simplement à lui retourner le cerveau pour ne pas avoir à se sentir coupable parce que dans l'histoire, elle était la seule et unique fautive. C'était peut-être horrible, mais en y réfléchissant bien, il aurait préféré la savoir morte. Cela aurait été beaucoup moins douloureux pour lui de savoir qu'elle ne l'avait pas laissé tomber pour aller vivre une autre vie, ailleurs, sans lui. Non franchement, il ne voyait pas pourquoi elle était partie, et en réalité il ne voulait pas le savoir. Il pensait qu'ils se connaissent assez bien pour qu'elle sache qu'elle pouvait tout lui dire. Si elle avait eu le moindre problème, il l'aurait aidé. Mais non, à la place, elle était partie. Tout simplement.

Alors soit, elle avait voulue partir, disparaitre de sa vie, aujourd'hui, elle n'existait plus.

* * *

Rachel était enfin arrivée au parking. Brooke et elle avaient décidés de ne pas retourner en cours de la journée, bien que celle-ci fut leur toute première au sein du lycée Tree Hill. Pour sûr qu'elles ne feraient pas bonne impression, elles qui avaient déjà été virées pour tricherie de leur précédent lycée. Mais ceci était un cas de force majeure et il était absolument hors de questions qu'elles remettent ne serait-ce qu'un seul orteil dans ce maudit lycée tant que Brooke ne se sentirait pas prête. Et tant pis si pour cela elles devaient se faire virer à nouveau.

Elle cherchait Brooke des yeux depuis de longues secondes déjà, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne la voit affalée par terre devant sa voiture. Paniquée, elle jeta son sac à terre et se laissa tomber à ses côtés avant de se mettre à la secouer. Elle lui mit des petites claques sur les joues, dans l'espoir vain qu'elle se réveille, mais cette dernière semblait bien décidée à imiter la belle au bois dormant. Rachel était désormais affolée et des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux quand elle prit conscience qu'elle pouvait la perdre, à cet instant. Un petit miroir ainsi qu'un billet de un dollar roulé en une fine petite paille gisait aux côtés de la brune et elle n'eut pas besoin de plus d'un dixième de seconde pour comprendre ce qui était entrain de se produire.

- **Rachel :** Brooke réveille toi, je t'en pris..

Au bout de longues minutes, pendant lesquelles Rachel cherchait désespérément son portable dans son sac en vue de prévenir les secours, la brune ouvrit des yeux rouges, mis-clos, digne de quelqu'un complètement K.O, proche de l'overdose et d'une voix décousue, tenta de rassurer sa meilleure amie.

- **Brooke :** Je vais bien Rachel, j'ai juste un peu forcé sur la dose. Ramène moi chez moi s'il te plait, je veux juste dormir un petit peu ..

Elle lui fit un léger sourire puis s'endormit dans ses bras devant le regard affligé de sa meilleure amie qui ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. En deux ans, elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir sa meilleure amie complètement défoncée, mais jamais, ô grand jamais, elle ne l'avait vu dans un état aussi minable et elle en connaissait désormais bien la cause. Il lui faudrait du temps pour guérir, énormément de temps, encore est-il si celle-ci acceptait de se soigner.

" Je ne marche plus _droit_.

Je fais **n'importe quoi**.

J'ai devant moi un **mur** qui m'empêche _d'avancer_.

Le _réveil_ est **brutal**.

Les **nuits** baignées de _larmes_.

Et je suis la **coupable** à _condamner_. "

* * *

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Bon ok, j'avais dit que je publierais rapidement la suite vu que je suis en vacances, et en fait, j'ai enchainé les sorties et je n'ai pratiquement pas été chez moi des vacances.. Ceci explique cela, mais cela n'empêche pas que je suis désolée de ne vous poster la suite que maintenant ! J'espère cependant qu'elle vous plaira quand même :) Je ne sais pas quand viendra la suite, je pars prochainement à l'étranger pour un mois, j'aurais peut-être un peu de temps pour écrire mais pas sûr d'avoir internet par contre .. **

**Vos pronostics quand à la raison du départ de Brooke ? Ne faite pas les timides, allez ;)**

**Je vous remercie de me suivre malgré mes publications espacées et je vous fais pleins de bisous ensoleillés :)**

*** à dianegermans : Thank you for this review, kiss !**

**A très vite, j'espère ! S.**


End file.
